But there are no Female Nameks UPDATED!
by Dayanaira
Summary: No one knows anything about the Namekian world, before Guru. What happen that nearly destroy there race, and how can they be so sure it didn't? The Nameks are suppose to be the guardians of worlds, but to be honest there not strong enough. What changed?
1. Preface

**Author's Note:****  Everything is basically the same small changes here and there just call it AU.**

**Disclaimer:****  I don't own DBZ, never said I did.**

**But there are no Female Nameks******

****

**Preface******

**Planet Namek—moments before Frieza's landing...**

            In a place unseen, and unknown, by anyone except its occupants, voices speak, shrouded by darkness.

"That evil ki is about to land on the planet."  A strong hard female voice speaks from within the dark void. 

"I know, our people have become weak, pacifists," Another female voice speaks her tone icy cold with a ghost of an emotion coming through...concern perhaps, but most definitely disgust, "Only Nail remains, the only warrior of our species, still he is pacifistic, and his 'strength' will not be enough to defend them."  She uses the term strength loosely, a low growl of frustration emanating in the back of her throat, "If only the male child, Guru, had not survived alone."

There are others in the darkness and they all sense Frieza landing, and then the slaughter of a village.  One female voice after another, screamed out in the darkness.

"Dam this void!!"

"Amita!!  I can't stand this!!  We have to get out of here somehow!!"

"This is worst than sensing the destruction of the old world!!!"

"We must do some thing!! We must help them!!!  They are all that is left of our kind, without them life would be meaningless, beyond the void!!"  Another screams as they feel the evil ki's move on to another village.

"Be silent!!! There is nothing to be done!!  When we first were caught in this...this void of Hell by Saguna's attack, we tried all of us!!  Even with the help of Saguna and her warriors, we were not enough!!"  The voice in the darkness that has become associated with the name Amita is cut off by another voice even colder than her own.

"The Bitch is right!!  We can do nothing!...But wait.  And if they die, so be it!  They are weak and undeserving of your tears!"  She takes a breath to calm herself, and in almost an amused tone, she says—her voice laced with venom, "But then again.  I guest that's what happens when males rule the planet!  The planet goes to hell and our people fall to weakness!"

"Enough!!  Saguna!!  I never said males should rule the planet, and besides the fact that they are pacifistic!!  You know there weakness cannot be helped!  You know that females carry strength in there blood!  And as for the planet!!...Is your memory so short!!  It was the females we left behind that nearly destroyed it completely, leaving one male child behind!!"  Amita snaps back.

"In a **War **you started, Tanvi Jaya Amita!"  Saguna yells back growling aggressively.  Ki's flare, but when they sense knew arrivals on the planet they all settle and go back to there sensing in depth what was going on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            On Planet Namek, Gohan and the others have just landed.  The events that occur begin to unfold, and none knows that in some place of darkness, there every movement is being followed, through the senses of those being stuck in the void.  Interests are peeked, especially, with a certain Namekian not native to Namek.  The battle rages on between Frieza and Goku.  Those with in the void know the planet will come to its end soon.  They are both enraged and overjoyed at the same time.  Enraged because there home planet is being destroyed, and overjoyed because this just might be there one chance to escape the void forever.  As Namek explodes, all the beings with in the void work together, combining there power into one massive energy attack, and like a sheet of glass, it cracks.  For the first time in millenniums, they saw light.  Thousands and thousands of tiny cracks spread a cross the void as if they were alive, leaving trails of light, but then something goes wrong, and time it's self slows with in the void.  What should have taken seconds...takes years.

            On the outside, time continues as it always has and things progress for the Z fighters back on Earth.  Slowly, the cracks in the void grow and begin to chip off like black paint with shimmering white underneath.  Back on earth, time goes on, the androids have come and gone.  Gohan's in high school now and he's now just finished teaching Videl to fly.  Finally, the void breaks freeing it occupants.  They poof out into the new void of space, and for the first time within these pages, they are seen in the light.  There Namekian that's obvious, with there green skin, and pink arm ridges, but they were female, one and all, save for one male among them in common dress as for the rest, they were a clad in Namekian warriors' garb with the exception of long slitted skirts instead of pance.  There were 29 of them in all, and quickly, they use there ki's two push themselves into two groups.  Then in an instant they puffed away to a near by planet, and then to search for the rest of there people.


	2. Chapter 1 Welcome to Earth

**Disclaimer:****  I don't own DBZ, never said I did.**

**Chapter 1—Welcome to Earth******

**One month later...******

**Earth**

               A Namekian ship the size of a small house, lands in a field just outside a small town in the countryside.  Slowly, a platform is lowered from the bottom of the ship, and on it are three Namekians.  Two are female and the third is male.  Clearly, the male is older them the two females.  The older male is in common dress, and the two females are dressed in clothes that look like a more casual form of the Namekian's warriors garb, with no shoulder-pads, or the puffy material around there necks.  The gi like tops shows off the smooth green skin of there necks, dipping down a bit low, and showing some of there cleavage.  The tops were loose, but came around tight over there breasts, accentuating the soft curves.  There would be no doubt by anyone who looked upon them that they were female.  They wear no turbans and there skirts are down to there feet with no slits.  They are quite the beautiful pare.  The tallest one of the group is female.  She is the older of the two, and is about a head, and a half taller than Piccolo.  The second female is probably at Piccolo's eye level, and the male is about two feet shorter than her.

               They step off the platform, there expressions unreadable.

"So this is Earth, Piccolo's home planet.  Don't you fine it odd, Hita, that the strongest Namekian alive, chooses not to live among his own kind?"  The older female says looking to the other.

"Yes, it does seem a bit odd, but perhaps he sees them as we do—too pacifistic.  Perhaps this planet has more to offer him."  Hita answers her face softening to her friend.

"Perhaps," The older female replies in thought then says, "Now where to search for him."

"Maybe we should just raise our power levels.  That would get his attention."  The male speaks stepping up to stand next to the tallest female.

"You're right father, but I don't want to announce our arrival to everyone on the planet just yet."  The older female answers.

"This planet has a Guardian.  Perhaps we should look for him.  I believe they said his name was Dende.  He was the one they tried to call for help.  Do you think it wise to hide ourselves from him?"  Hita asks.

"If his strength was truly worthy of being a Guardian, we wouldn't be ably to hide ourselves from him, but it's a good idea.  We will seek him out later.  I would like to look around this planet first.  Let us see what this planet has to offer Piccolo that New Namek does not.  There's a small population not to far away.  Let's go take a look."  The older female answers.  They fly off to the small town.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

               They fly over the town and land on the sidewalk in a busy down town street.  As soon as they touch down, the town's people begin to run in fear.  Some even screaming it's another alien attack.  This irritates them to no end, and they look disgustedly at the people as they run for there lives.

"It's obvious he doesn't frequent the public streets of this world."  Hita says wryly as they watch the people scurry.

"Or perhaps he does and these people have good reason to fear us."  The male answers.

               This idea doesn't sit well with the oldest female and she reaches out a hand, using her telekinetic powers to snatch up the closest female of the fleeing people off the street.  She pulls the terrified teenage girl to her at eye level.  The teenage girl's legs dangle about four feet above the ground.  

"Tell me.  Have you ever seen a being like myself and my companions."  The female's voice is hard and commanding, but holds no malice.  The girl shakes her head no.  "Then why do you run from us?"

"You're a horrible alien that's come to destroy our planet, aren't you?"  The girl barely whispered her answer, the Namekian female using the hearing native to her kind to listen.

"We are not."  The female answers dryly, and is about to drop the girl when a flier floating on the wind, catches on her out stretched hand.  She looks at it and it says, 'Hercule, World Martial Arts Champion, Savior of the World!  Well be coming to...'  She didn't read the rest, but looks at the picture.  It was the ugliest male she'd ever seen, he was grinning, and making some kind of sign with his fingers, two were outstretched to the heavens in a V.  She turns the flier to the girl, "Who is he?"

The girls face immediately lights up, "That's Hercule the World's Champion.  He saved the world from Cell the darkest threat the world has ever known.  So if I where you I get back on my space ship and go home before you make the Champ angry."

The female pulls the girl closer, and says her tone a bit harder than before, "Tell me.  Where is this champ?"

"He...he... he lives in Satan City."  The girl answers becoming more frighten by the moment.

"Which way."  The female asks.  The girl points west and the Namekian drops her, taking to the air.  Her companions look to her for answers.  "This Hercule is this world's greatest male warrior.  He will know what other great male warriors dwell on this planet, and perhaps a way to contact them in times of need.  Perhaps he will know of Piccolo."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

               They soar through the air at high speeds until they see a sign that says, 'Welcome to Satan City!  Home to Earths Greatest hero.'  On the sign is a picture of the same ugly man on the flier.  With a nod, the oldest female gives a sign to land.  Again, they land on the sidewalk of a busy street, but instead of the people fleeing in terror, they simply get a few odd looks.

"Apparently, these beings are more at ease with beings not of there species."  Hita comments as they receive another strange look from the passers by.  They begin to walk down the sidewalk, the people making a path for them as they go.  They walk by a store with a window display full of active TV's, and all on the same channel.  The face that has become associated with the name Hercule comes across the screen and the oldest female stops to watch.  The others do the same, Hercule being himself goes through his speech and dance about him being the greatest.

"He is quite boastful, is he not, Tanvi?"  Hita asks her friend sardonically as she turns to look away from the stupidity and to her companions.

Tanvi, the older female, never looks away from the man making a fool of himself on the screen, "Let us hope all the warriors of this world are not so...How did you put it?"  She looks to her friend, "Boastful."

"I have yet to see what makes this planet preferable to New Namek."  The male states dryly.

"Neither do I father."  Tanvi answers as they begin to walk a way, but just as they turn to leave the end of the commercial comes up and states the location of 'Hercule's School of Martial Arts.'  She stops a woman that is walking by, "Can you tell me where this 5th and 2nd is?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

               At Hercule's School of Martial Arts, Hercule is outside on a fighting platform, performing a demonstration for his top students, which consisted of six muscle-headed idiots.  He just finished and is now giving his closing speech.

 "All right men!  Remember that's one of my most secret moves.  I used that move on Cell."  Hercule says in his usually boastful tone, giving his class a little wink at the end, "So that's all for to day, and I know if you men practice you can be as good as me one day."  The class ends with the usual chant of Hercule rules and they left.  

               Just as Hercule begins to step off the platform, three Namekians land across from him.  Hercule can't believe his eyes and thinks, _AW MAN__!!__  ALIENS_!!___  AND THEY DON'T LOOK LIKE THE FRIENDLY KIND__!!__  I'd better get out of here before they challenge me or something.  He starts to run, but then he realizes that there are some of his students looking out the building windows at them.  _Got___ to make this good for my students, after all I am the world champ__!  He thinks to himself as he turns and flashes the students in the window a grin, striking one of his many ridiculous stances, then turns back to his alien visitors._

"Are you the one called Hercule?"  Tanvi asks her tone devoid of emotion.  They all search him with there senses and can't feel any significant ki signature, which to them can mean only two things:  the guy is incredibly strong or weak.  Hercule's grin fades a bit as he sweat-drops.

_Don't let them challenge me.  Don't let them challenge me.  Don't let them challenge me.  Don't let them challenge me.  He chants over and over in his mind like a mantra, then answers with fake confidence, "Yes I am.  What can I do for you, Missy?"_

Tanvi narrows her eyes at the missy comment, "You will refer to me as Amita.  So you are this world's greatest male warrior?"  At this Hercule facefaults, thinking, _God, what did I ever do to deserve this!  I knew it!  They're going to challenge me.  Now what am I going to do!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Inside the building by the windows...******

"Hey, somebody should call Videl.  I'd bet she'd love to see her father in action."  Some skinny brown haired boy says to the crowd.

"Yeah, those dumb aliens!  Just didn't know what they were getting into when they challenged the Champ!"  A blond headed boy answers.  At that, the Namekian male looks over at them and they hide.  Someone goes to call Videl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

               Back outside, Hercule quickly pulls himself together, thinking, _I'm the Champ!_  _I'm the Champ!  __I'm the Champ!  __The World's Savior!_  The Greatest Warrior on Earth!  I can do this!  I can do this!  I can do this!  Wooooow Yeah!!!  _He laughs off his earlier behavior, puffing up, and says in his loud arrogant tone, "You've got that right, Ms. Amita!  I'm the world's greatest warrior!  Savior of the Earth!  The man who Defeated Cell!  The Champ!"  _God, please don't let them kill me.__

"Do you know of the other great warriors of Earth?"  Tanvi asks in a clip tone.  Hercule facefaults again and sweat-drops as he rises, saying yes.  "Good, tell me, Hercule, do you know of a creature like myself that dwells on this planet by the name of Piccolo."

Hercule thinks back to the Cell Games and remembers him, "Yes, I knew of him, but he died in the Cell Games."  She is visibly taken back by this, it's a stiff act, but obviously, this is not the news she wanted to hear.

"You are sure."  Tanvi asks.  He nods.  "Show me your power!"

"What!"  Hercule says in surprise as he sweat-drops, _I'm done for._

"If this Cell was powerful enough to kill him and you kill Cell, then your power should be greater than his was.  At you current level, that is not the case.  Show me your power."  Tanvi demands.  Still Hercule's power remains the same, so she decides to force him to use his power.  She creates an energy ball the size of a basketball and holds it up in her right hand.  "Show me your power!"  Her voice has a bit of venom in it this time.  She grows impatient.  Her ki flairs in purple hues and somewhere in the city the Great Saiyaman is alerted to her presence.  Her companions step a few feet away from her.  They stand at the side now and fold there arms over there chests in wait.  Still his energy remains the same.  In an instant, she throws out her left hand using her powers to call him to her.  Immediately, Hercule flies off the ground, and is now hovering only a few feet away from her out stretched hand, _Why, God, Why!!!_.  "You are a liar!  Tell me who killed this Cell!"  She asks—her voice like steel.

               Just then, all three Namekians turn there heads to the sky.  A small form is approaching them at a fair speed for this planet.  It's a person.  Tanvi turns an eye to her companions that told them to hold there ground.  She turns her attention back to the trembling Hercule.  He takes a quick peek to see what the three aliens were looking at.  _Oh no__!__That's Videl__!!__ Hey, where'd she learn how to fly_???___ I thought only evil aliens could do that_???___ Wait a minute_!!!___  That's not important right now_!  ___I have to save my baby_!!___  He thinks then opens his mouth to tell her to fly away, but before he can, Videl flies upon Tanvi at her top speed and swings at her, screaming, "Put him down right now!  You Green Bitch!"_

               Tanvi easily dodges the blow, backhanding Videl across the face as she releases Hercule from her hold.  The blow wasn't even a tap in her book, but Videl goes flying back with the force.  Her mouth trickles blood, but before she can react, Tanvi takes to the air, her purple glow fading to nothing as she launches her energy ball.  Videl still dazed barely moves out of the way, the energy grazing her right arm.  To the on lookers of the battle it seems that in a blink the second female on the ground appears in the air just in time to deflect the hurtling ball of energy from destroying a large part of the city into the air where it explodes harmlessly.  Then within a second blink, she is back at the male's side standing visual as if she never left.

               Videl's screams of pain are drowned out in the explosion, and before she can pull herself together, Tanvi flies upon her fast in a blink, overwhelming her with a barrage of blows, all as hard as the first.  Tanvi pulls back, looking east in the sky, and the other to Namekians turn there gaze east as well.  They sense a new power level coming in there direction.  It's much more powerful than any other power level they'd felt on this planet.  Videl falls from the sky hitting the ground with a thud.  The sound brings the curious Namekians attention back to the fight, and in a blur of speed, Tanvi lands across from the fallen Videl.

               Shakily, Videl stands to her feet.  None of her bones are broken, but they sure did hurt like hell.  She spits blood, and a tooth, taking a protective stance in front of her father as she thinks, _Man, I'm in way over my head here.  She's faster and stronger than me, but I can't let my Dad down, not when he needs me the most.  I don't know what she did to him, but he looked helpless.  I've never seen him that way before, **and never want to again.  When Tanvi dropped him, he lands hard on his head and is unconscious.  Videl just glares at her, gritting her teeth as she looks at her father out of the corner of her eyes.  **__Yes, he is most definitely out of this fight, for the count, but I won't let her win, not with out a fight, Damn it!!  She thinks to herself before she attacks Tanvi._

               The female Namekian easily blocks all her blows with one hand as they fly all over the fighting platform.  She gives a few hits here and there, but for the most part, she blocks Videl's blows.

"You should choose your battles girl.  You are out classed."  Tanvi says her tone sounding more like the sound of a scolding mentor than an evil adversary.  With those words, she backhands Videl across the face with a little more force than she put into her other blows.  The sickening crack of bone and flesh are audibly heard when Videl flies back hard slamming into the side of one of the school's training buildings, at least five feet above the ground.  She is stunned for a long moment, a low moan of pain escaping her lips as she slides to the ground, but she stays on her feet, her eyes slightly rolling back in her head, _Oh__ God...the pain...the pain.  I don't think I can move.  Tanvi glance to the prone form of Hercule, "I figure he's too old to be your mate so what is he to you?"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

               At that moment, the Great Saiyaman flies on the seen, already a Super Saiyan.  His yellow aura flickers furiously and when he sees Videl in trouble, he tries to fly into help her but before he can, the other two Namekians on the side lines fly in cutting off his path.

"Go home.  This has nothing to do with you, boy."  Hita's voice commands—her tone hard and forceful.  The Great Saiyaman is temporarily stunned when he comes face to face with a female Namekian or at least, what he assumed was a female Namekian, judging by the older male that floats at her side she is definitely a Namekian.

"But there are no female Nameks."  The words float from the Great Saiyaman's lips all most voicelessly in disbelief, but the two Namekians hear him.

"Yes, there are.  We've just been away for a whiled, over two millennia to be exact.  How do you know of my species, boy?"  Hita asks her voice sounding a bit more casual.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back on the ground, Videl struggles to pull herself together...

_Is she mocking me!  Is this some sort of game to her!  My father beat Cell Damn it!!  And I don't know what she did to catch him off guard, but I won't let her win!!  I won't let anything happen to him, especially, when he can't even fight back.  I WON'T LET HER WIN__!!!!!!!  Videl thinks with a new surge of power, and screams in rage as she charges her opponent, "I WON'T LET YOU WIN, DAMN IT!!!!  HE'S MY FATHER!!!"_

               At that Tanvi's total battle tactic changes, she quickly raises her hand, shooting out a bubble like shield at the charging Videl.  When she hit the shield, Videl flies back violently.  It isn't enough to do her any real harm, but the shear force in which it stops her approach was enough to leave her sprawled across the platform floor.

"VIDEL!!!"  The Great Saiyaman screams in fury as he tries to fly past the two Namekians.  They move in his way and the fight is on.

               At the sound of the Great Saiyaman's voice, Videl clambers back to her feet, looking up and seeing him, without thinking she yells, "Gohan!"  At the Tanvi looks up, to see the boy she already knew was there.  

"Aw, is he your mate?"  Tanvi asks teasingly as she looks back to Videl.  Even in her present state Videl can't help, but slightly blush at the question.

"That's none of your business!"  Videl answers haughtily.

"Of course he's not, his strength is far more superior to yours, but don't worry girl, you're young."  Tanvi says in a friendly tone.  Then she looks up slightly never truly taking her eyes off Videl to see Gohan attacking Hita, "He must care about you a lot to fight with a female over you.  Your power could increase yet."  She looks at Videl with a ghost of a smile and says, "Let's give him a show shall we."  Videl is completely confused now at this knew behavior, but then the female before her steps back into a fighting stance, a deep growl emanating from the back of her throat, and then yells aggressively, "Prepare to defend yourself!"  With that Tanvi charges.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl screams in rage as she charged her opponent, "I WON'T LET YOU WIN, DAMN IT!!!!  HE'S MY FATHER!!!"

               The Great Saiyaman looks on in horror as he feels ki rising, it's Videl's opponent, and then with in a blink she quickly raises her hand, shooting out a bubble like shield at the charging Videl.  When Videl hit the shield, she flies back violently, leaving her sprawled across the platform floor.

"VIDEL!!!"  The Great Saiyaman screams in fury as he tries to fly past the two Namekians.  They move in his way and the fight is on.  Hita gives the male a slight look, and he pulls back.  As the purple fire surrounds her entire body, her power level rises significantly, and she goes head to head with the Great Saiyaman with ease.  Punches and kicks flies so fast that the normal eye can't follow.  The flurry of blows all come from the Great Saiyaman, and the female across from him simply blocks his every blow, not making any move to throw any of her own.  The Great Saiyaman thinks, _Man, this can't be happening.  Is she a Super Namek, all of them, but Piccolo went crazy with power.  Earth doesn't need this, and neither does Videl!!!_

"Remember your place, boy!  This is not a battle for males!"  Hita demands as if she were speaking to a child, though inwardly she is impressed, _I wonder his power is oddly familiar.  Could this be the alien male child we sense back on Namek?  That would explain how he knew the name of our species.  He has improved greatly cense then._

               At that moment, Videl's voice rings through the air, "Gohan!"  _That's it!  I don't want to start a fight in the city with energy attacks, but Videl needs me.  And with that thought Gohan starts the familiar chant of power, "Ka...me....Hama...Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!"_

Hita deflects the blast, saying lecturingly, "You are a fool boy!  You should know your own limits!"  They begin to go at it in hand-to-hand combat again, and Gohan powers up to Super Saiyan Two.  The female still easily blocks his every blow.  She continues to speak—her tone was all most parental as she says, "It wouldn't please her, you rushing into your death.  You go home now and let her finish her fight."

"Never!"  Gohan yells the frustration and rage coming through in his voice as he hears the female Namekian below scream, "Prepare to defend yourself!"  Gohan's mind races, _What_ are they?  They can't be Super Nameks.  I'm at SSJ2, and she's playing games with me.  She hasn't even broken a sweat, and I'm giving it all I've got.__

"So be it."  Hita replies calmly and in a motion so fast that not even SSJ2 Gohan can follow she is gone.  Her replacement, the male, quickly flies up to fill the void of space in front of him before he got a chance to look for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

               Moments pass with Hita watching the male's progress, but then sensing a new power level coming there way, she goes to intercept it.  She flies up fast and stops in front of another male.  It's SSJ Vegeta and he nearly runs into her because of the abruptness of her appearance.  He looks on in shock, though it truly doesn't show on his face, only his blatant staring is the sole evidence of his surprise.

"Is that boy your progeny?"  Hita asks in a firm tone.  The firmness of her tone jolts Vegeta out of his shock.

Regaining himself, he answers her in typical Vegeta fashion, "No, he is of no relation to me.  What quarrel do you have with the brat, and what are you woman?  You can't be a pathetic Namek, because there are no females in the worthless species?"  At that, a deep growl emanates from the female's throat, her eyes narrowing to slits, and her ki flaring an even brighter purple, making her power two-times greater than Vegeta's.

               Instantly, her hand flies out from her side, shooting a vicious energy burst at Vegeta, it envelopes his entire body, blasting him back at least four hundred yards.  Vegeta screams out in pain, her attack taking him totally by surprise, and barely able to stop himself.  The blast isn't powerful enough to kill him or do any significant damage, and she knows that, but it sure hurts like hell.  Vegeta floats momentarily stunned.  His clothes are slightly singed and tattered—his every muscle screaming in agony, then he hears it, the female's voice and what he hears sends him into a fury.

"Watch your tongue Fool, when you speak of a superior species!  There is nothing for you here.  Go home.  You are quite old enough to know your place.  I'll not give you another warning.  Go home!"  Hita commands a little anger coming through in her voice.  She then pointedly turns her back on him, and in a blur flies away.

"WHAT!!!!  WHAT!!!  WARMING 'ME'!!!  KNOW YOUR PLACE!!!  GO HOME!!!!  HOW DARE SHE!!!!  HOW DARE SHE!!!!"  Vegeta screams in outrage as his yellow ki flashes in a blinding light, his mind numbed to the screaming pain in his body.  "SUPERIOR SPECIES!!!  I AM VEGETA, PIRNCE OF ALL SAIYANS!!!  THE GREATEST RACE TO EVER DON THE GALAXIES!!!  HOW DARE SHE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!!!  NO ONE TURNS THERE BACK ON ME!!!!"  He screams his ki flaring in a roaring flame as he flies off after her at his top speed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

               Right away Videl knows that there is something different about her opponent's attack, for one she can see it and dodges the blow with some effort, sending one back on reflects.  It barely connects, but it connects.  _Is she playing with me?  SHE'S PLAYING WITH ME__!!!__ What the hell is going through her head?  What did she want with my father any way?  Videl's mind races as a battle of blows ensues with her landing most of the hits.  She's not doing any damage, but almost every hit she through connected, and when her opponent made a hit it didn't nearly hurt as much as the others did._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**In the air right after Hita's exit...******

               The next sensation Gohan feels is the male's fist connecting with his jaw.  He never sees it coming, the male is that fast, and Gohan flies back hard with the blow, but before he could plow through the roof of one of the near by training buildings, he barely regains control, his feet bouncing off the top of the roof, leaving crushed rubble imprints behind.  _Man, this guy is good.  I maybe out of shape, but there's no way a Namek should be this strong or fast.  I always thought Piccolo was the strongest Namek alive.  Where'd that other female go?  That's just what I need the two of them ganging up on Videl._  Gohan thinks as he rushes back into the battle, the male floating in wait for him.  He quickly reaches out with his senses to find the other female, _Wait a minute!  Is that Vegeta?  Yes, that's most definitely Vegeta.  He's confronting that other female.  Well, I guess that's good._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

               Vegeta catches up with Hita, firing several rapid energy bursts from his hands, Hercule's School of Martial Arts in view a long with the fights going on around it.  The blasts zoom at her in a blur and she simply turns into them all, facing her attacker,  even going so far as to stick out her hand to catch a burst that was about to miss.  Smoke surrounds her and as the wind blows the smoke clears, she glares dangerously at Vegeta, not one part of her damaged.  Her outfit isn't even singed.  She raises the smoking hand she caught the stray energy burst in and snaps her fingers.  In an instant, the long flowing skirt is replaced with a shorter one with slits on either side.

               The wind blows giving him a great view of her Namekian beauty, her long sleek legs in perfect sight all the way up to the mid thigh as she says—her tone curt with annoyance, not showing one bit of the patients she had with Gohan,  "Fool!  You live on this planet, I do not, and if you intend on wasting your energy by destroying the city in which you live, do it else where, because I don't intend to be around when the Calvary comes to stop you!  The last thing we need is an angry mother."  The last statement is more to herself than to Vegeta and is in a slightly lower tone, a thoughtful tone.  Vegeta tries to take advantage of her slight distraction with a ki charged punch and kick, which she easily blocks, then backhands him hard across the face.  His entire body spins with the blow, his mouth splattering blood as he goes.  He turns his head back to her slowly slightly stunned, and somewhere in the back of his muddled mind, he is very thankful his head is still attached to his body. 

               She looks at him her expression dark, yet curious as though she is thinking over something.  Then she speaks—her tone is harsh, but slightly understanding, "Obviously, you're daft, only, The Great Goddess, Shyelle knows how someone as dimwitted as you gained such power, but she doesn't look kindly on those who abuse the weak of mind, so I will say this once more, and only once more, Fool, Go home!  Have you no keeper!"

_NO ONE, AND I DO MEAN NO ONE IN ALL MY LIFE HAS EVER SPOKEN TO ME IN THAT WAY, AND NOT DIED THE VERY INSTANT THE WORDS FELL FROM THERE FILTHY LIPS, BUT FRIESA...FRIESA...THAT POMPOUS, SELF-RIGHTEOUS, SON OF A BITCH!!!  Vegeta thinks to himself in pure unadulterated indignation.  The disgrace of it all overwhelms his every sense as flashes of memories best left forgotten of Frieza floods his mind.  Every spiteful act and word Frieza ever spoke to him comes flowing back in that instant, the current pain in his body, making the memories all the more real._

_Vegeta you silly little monkey, when will you ever learn...  Frieza's voice echoes in his mind, and in that moment, he realizes something, SHE'S JUST LIKE HIM_!!___ TRYING TO SHOW ME MY PLACE_!!!___ TRYING TO MAKE ME REALIZE SHE'S BETTER THAN ME_!!___ IT'S ALL IN HER TONE, HER ATTACKS, NEVER ENOUGH TO KILL, OR DO ANY REAL DAMAGE__!!!__  JUST ENOUGH TO SHOW ME, 'MY PLACE'!!!__  SHE'S HOLDING BACK BECAUSE SHE THINKS I'M LESS THAN HER_!!!__

With a scream of rage Vegeta attacks again, roaring, "BITCH, DON'T YOU DARE HOLD BACK ON ME!!!!"  And just like before when she battled with Gohan, she doesn't try to land one blow, simply blocking his every swing and kick, driving Vegeta's fury to new heights.  He uses a few more energy attacks but nothing major, because she stay so close on him, he barely has room to swing or kick.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

               Wary to uses energy attacks, fearing the destruction of the city, Gohan stuck to hand-to-hand combat.  Unfortunately, he is taking all of the damage, the Great Saiyaman helmet long destroyed.  The male is relentless in his attack, and doesn't give Gohan any time to counter.  Although, Gohan does get in a few hits they seem to do no damage._  Finally, Gohan had enough, and with a surge of power, and a primal scream of rage, he blasts the male back.___

"Why!  Why are you doing this!"  Gohan asks in a fury taking a sneak peek at Videl on the ground.  She seems to be fairing much better, but he has the sickening feeling that the female below is just playing with her.

"We all must learn our place, boy.  Today, you will learn yours.  Just be glad it's me you're fighting."  The male answers as the flurry a blows begin again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why were you after my father?"  Videl asks as she lands another hit.

"I'm sorry about that, but his mate should really teach him not to lie?  I was inquiring about this world's strongest male fighter and he told me he was it.  That wasn't the case."  Tanvi answers with an apologetic tone in her voice, though her voice is still hard as she dodges a few blows.  She then flips back, the tips of her feet, kicking Videl away a few feet.

Videl is getting tired now, but she keeps fighting, charging her opponent again, and asking, "Why?  Why are you looking for this world's strongest male warrior?"

"I'm looking for a male of my species that dwells on this planet.  He is what you would consider very strong."  She answers as she throws a kick, and gets a punch, "Strong males flock together, at times; I thought he would know of him, but he told me some creature name Cell killed him.  The creature he himself supposedly killed; however, that couldn't be the case, because the last time I sensed him, he was far stronger than your father.  His name is Piccolo."

"Piccolo."  Videl says in shock as she dodges an in coming kick.  She remembers Gohan, talking about Piccolo.  "What do you want with him?"

"You know of him."  Tanvi says with a hint of surprise, then in a flash of speed she step back from her and using her powers stills Videl where she stands, lifting her into the air, "Tell me, how do you know of him?  I'm here for him, not to fight with any of the other inhabitants of this planet."

               Videl is perfectly aware she is out classed in this battle, but she had no idea that her opponent has been holding back so much.  Her power unbeknown to Videl still isn't fully unleashed, not even 1% of her true power revealed, but it is awesome.  Struggle as she might, she can't break free, in fact; the small motions she is making couldn't even be counted as a struggle.

"Speak girl!  There is no need for this to continue.  This is a fruitless battle, and the game is done.  You are an honorable daughter, who would rush in to the face of death to protect her father.  That is as it should be and I hold no malice against you for attacking me.  So tell me, how do you know of Piccolo, and we will leave to seek counsel of them as to his where abouts; however, with all this fighting, I'm sure he's probably on his way here, even now as we speak."  Tanvi says demandingly, but her tone calm.

               Videl thinks on the matter and is unsure of what to do, _If__ her present behavior is any indication of what she wants with him, I'll never tell.  I've never met Piccolo, but he is Gohan's friend and I know if the She-Bitch asks him, he'll never tell her where he is which could get very messy and painful for Gohan.  That's it!  I'll never tell her how I know of him, Never!  Videl's mind is made up and she stares defiantly at her.  The look in Videl's eyes told Tanvi, she would by no means tell.  Tanvi's lips slightly curve at the corners in a ghost of a smile, and thinks, _I like this girl.  She is very strong willed.  If train properly, she be quite the warrior, nothing as great as a Namekian could be, but more than enough to give that boy up there a challenge._  She then sends a telepathic message to her father, __Ease up on the boy a bit father.  I want him to be able to fly away from this.  The last thing we need is an angry mother.  We will be leaving shortly, but first I'm going to test this girl's willpower.  She's very brave.  I like her.  Don't let the boy interfere._

_As you wish, Tanvi.  The male answers stopping his assault on Gohan and begins to simply block his every blow._

               Tanvi's face then turns as cold as ice, using her power, she exerts a slight pressure over Videl's entire body.  It increases with every passing moment—think aluminum-can in a vacuum, slowly, the outside pressure crushes the can from the inside out.  Videl screams out with the agony, which is a big mistake, because now she can't pull any more air into her lungs.  She feels herself blacking out, her heart rate slowing, and she thinks, _This is it...this is the end of my life.  Who would have ever thought...it would end this way...Gohan...I should have...  The pressure is released and sweet oxygen rushes into her lungs.  Her heart pounds with the sweet air and she takes mouths full of it.  Then she feels it the pressure coming again._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Videl's scream of agony rips through the air...**

"VIDEL!!  GOD, LEAVE HER A LONE SHE HAS NO CHANCE OF WINNING!!"  Gohan screams to the Namekian below as well as the one across from him in pure fury—his ki flaring a new.  Then he remembered there weakness, sound.  He takes in a deep breath and whistles as loud as possible.  All three Namekians are visibly taken back by this.  There faces contorting into an image of pain as there hands fly to there ears.  Another whistle rips through the air just as loud as his own if not louder echoing his, presumingly made by Vegeta.  Gohan takes this opportunity to give his opponent a ki charged punch to the stomach, then when he doubled over a kick to the head that would have killed any other creature alive.  He quickly charges up for an energy attack, his hands taking there familiar cupped position at his side as he screams, "Kamehama--ha!!!!!!"  He fires the wave full force into the Namekian's stomach.  

               The Namekian goes flying back in a golden stream of energy, and Gohan rushes to save Videl, but the male quickly intercepts him—his vest singed to dust and a large plate size bruise covering over half his stomach.  He glares at Gohan, and says a bit of pained-anger in his voice, "That was a new vest, made by my Namekian brothers on New Namek.  I'll probably not get a chance to get a new one for quite sometime."  Gohan is stunned with disbelief, but then quickly whistles once more; however, the Namekian just stares irritably at him, then says, "This will all be over soon, boy.  Save your breath, a little trick like that can only catch us off guard once in a battle."  He then uses the Namekian ability to regenerate to heal the bruise on his stomach.  Then there eyes turn to Vegeta's fight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

               Gohan takes in a deep breath and whistles as loud as possible.  Hita's hands fly to her ears her face contorting into one of pain then her head snaps back from Vegeta's fist slamming into it at full force.  Then she quickly doubles over as she zooms through the air from a power kick to the stomach.  Rapidly she begins to recover from the blows, and Vegeta whistles as loud as he can, slowing her recovery, then follows it up with a double-handed energy blast using all the power he can muster.  He isn't thinking—the blast is so powerful that when it hits the ground, it will probably take out half the city and a little of its surrounding counties.  Anybody with ki sensing abilities will be able to sense that.  It hits her head on, but goes no further.  With a brilliant flash a power, burning with purple fire, and a highest ki signature he'd ever felt, the blast is deflected to the heavens leaving a very pissed off Namekian female, a low growl emanating from her throat.  Vegeta grits his teeth with awe, rage, and envy—her power level is unreal.  It is ridiculous.

"This ends now, Fool!!"  Hita says the anger clear in her voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

               Gohan takes in a deep breath and whistles as loud as possible.  Tanvi's hands fly to her ears her face contorting into one of pain.  Another whistle rips through the air just as loud as his own if not louder echoing his, presumingly made by Vegeta.  Tanvi quickly pulls herself together, irritated by the brief discomfort. 

She speaks again this time her voice dangerously low with irritation, "Tell me, how do you know of him?"  The pressure increases that old agony returning in full force, but this time Videl grits her teeth, trying not to cry out, and lose her precious oxygen.  She thinks, _Great!  Just Great!  She's going to torture me until I tell, but I've got to hold out for Gohan...for even Piccolo—Gohan's beloved teacher, the way he describes him, it's like he's a second father.  I'LL NEVER TELL FOR GOHAN_!!!_  Another scream passes her lips when she feels her ribs nap like twigs.  Again, the lack of air begins to make her pass out, and again the pressure is lifted.  Now Videl is just angry, she takes in a ragged breath and says, "Never.  I will never tell you anything."_

Hearing that Tanvi screams it this time, "TELL ME, GIRL, HOW DO YOU KNOW OF PICCOLO!!!"

"I TOLD HER, FOR GODS SAKES, WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH HIM?  ASK ME SHE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!!!!!  LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!!"  Gohan screams as loud as possible.  All actions stop at the ringing sound of Tanvi's voice ripping through the air, and everyone's eyes go to her then to Gohan when he yells his response.

"BE QUIET, BOY!!!  DON'T TELL HER ANY..."  Vegeta's scream of protest is stop flush when Hita bitch-slaps him across the face.  She doesn't try to hit him her hardest, but at her current power level, it send him flying back a couple hundred feet.

"Do not interfere in what does not concern you!!  Are you seeking death this day!  Dimwitted or no you will learn your place!"  Hita says strongly—her voice almost in a yell, powering down to her previous level.  Vegeta recovering himself broils with rage, with the disgrace of it all.  He screams with outrage, and is about to launch an energy attack, but Hita rushes him in a blink, and a flurry of blows ensues.

               Tanvi looks away from the boy in the sky, and Hita's little scrimmage back to Videl.   Without a word, she lowers Videl to the ground.  Videl lays sprawled out on the platform floor and Tanvi kneels down to her helpless body, watching her struggle to breathe.

Gohan seeing this screams, "GET AWAY FROM HER AND COME TALK TO ME!!!"  He tries to fly down to her, but the male cuts him off and there fight begins once more.

Tanvi smiles at the girl, not a smirk, or a simple curving of the corners of her lips, but a real smile.  Videl concentrating on her breathing isn't looking at Tanvi, but straight up in the sky.  She feels Tanvi hovering close to her and can only close her eyes in pain and terror, wondering what new torture the female has plan for her.  She feels the female laying her hand on her broken rib cage and a soft pressure.  She winces, but a cool feeling spreads across the burning pain in her entire body.  She opens her eyes and finds herself covered in a yellow glow, breaths coming more easily with little pain.  

_She is healing me...but Why_???_  She thinks then turns quizzical eyes to Tanvi, and can't help, but to utter the word, "Why?"  It is almost said in disbelief._

The yellow glow cease, and a smirk plays at Tanvi's lips, "You have honor.  I respect that."  She stands, "Don't worry, girl, your strength will increase.  I won't be surprised if you tamed that boy up there one day."  That said Tanvi shot to the sky.  Videl tries to follow, but though Tanvi healed some of her wounds, she left her with just enough battle damage to keep her out of the fight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

               Tanvi flies up to Vegeta and Hita's fight, stating simply, "This fight is over."  

Her voice is calm, but commanding.  Hita stops immediately, pushing Vegeta back a little with an energy burst.

"NO ONE TELLS ME WHEN MY FIGHT IS OVER, BITCH!!!"  Vegeta growls out.  Tanvi completely ignores him and begins talking to Hita in there native tongue.  They both look to him briefly, Tanvi's eyes lingering on him longer than Hita as she looks him up and down.  Tanvi speaks to Hita once more, and an all most shamed look comes across Hita's face.  Vegeta tired of being ignored fires a powerful energy blast at them both at close range.  Tanvi simply holds out a hand canceling it out.  They both look at Vegeta irritably, and then Tanvi begins to speak in English once more.

"Well, I'm quite certain every fighter on this world with ki sensing abilities knows we're here from your loss of temper with him.  There are several new power levels coming this way.  I think one of them is him.  Just like that boy his power has increase greatly, if that's even him at all."  Tanvi says in a conversational tone then looks to Vegeta, "You were on Namek before its destruction, were you not?  Your energy is familiar.  It's much stronger since then.  Though with your tendency to attack superior opponents, it's a wonder you've survived so long."  Her eyes narrow as she says, "Oh and you really should learn not to refer to a lady as a four legged beast."  In a blink, she phases behind Vegeta and slams him into the ground with a hit to the back of the neck.  He makes a small crater, and struggles to rise.

               They both fly over to Gohan and the male's battle.

"Fight's over," Tanvi says calmly as she and Hita float to the side of them.  As soon as the words pass her lips, the male using his superior speed blinks out and reappears next to the two females.  Gohan last punch swings through the air where the male once was.  His eyes then centers on them.

"You are the alien child who fought on Namek, before its destruction."  Tanvi asks casually.  He doesn't answer, but stares at her defiantly.  "Speak boy, surely there can be no harm in telling me that."  Tanvi continues—her tone trying to calm the boy from his earlier fury.  She's not angry at his defiance, thinking that the boy must be frighten with three fighters obviously stronger than himself staring him down, and asking him questions.  

Gohan thinks it over and answers her with a gruff yes then says, "What do you want with Piccolo?"

Tanvi ignores his question and asks one of her own, "Has his strength improved as much as yours did?"

"I'm not telling you anything about Piccolo until you tell me what you want with him."  Gohan answers strongly fully prepared for her to have the same reaction to his defiance as she did to Videl's.

"You are a fiery one, aren't you?"  Tanvi says as she looks him up and down, she can feel his power level rise in response, "But I'll not be the one to tame that fire.  I'll find out soon enough.  Hita, can you feel that slightly familiar power coming this way?"

"Yes," She answers.

"I think that's him.  We're done here."  Tanvi says then in a blur all three are gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

               Vegeta finally regains himself and shoots back to the air just as the Namekians leave in a blur.  He begins to go after them when he notices that Gohan is going toward the ground.

"What are you doing!!  They'll be going after that Fool Namek next!"  Vegeta says gruffly as be turns in the air to face Gohan.

"I know, but I have to check on Videl first.  You go a head.  She can't take as much damage as we can, Vegeta."  Gohan says then turns away from him.

"Fine, do what you want, Boy!  Just don't come crying to me when that Namek friend of yours is killed once again."  Vegeta answers leaving Gohan in a burst of speed.


	3. Chapter 2 A New Challenge:

**Disclaimer:****  I don't own DBZ, never said I did.**

**Author's Note:**  Thank you Warlord, Delta Damioh, Piccolo's Love Slave, Velasa, and Sandra Lindblom for Reviewing.  I'm sorry it took so long to update, but life happens sometimes.  Just to let you guy know this is going to be a long fic, lots of angles to address.

Anyway, let me address my reviews especially Velasa, because it's the only one so far I feel I need to address other than just saying Thanks!!

            Well, Velasa about the fighting there's not that much I can do, because that's the only way I know how to write a multiple fight scene, however, there shouldn't be many of those, but there still be fighting.  The away I'm planning the story there'll be a lot of fighting for a whiled, then no fighting at all for whiled, then fighting again.  And you're right about, the quote "The last thing we need is an angry mother."  It does have a deeper meaning to them, and goes to there mind set about the universe.  Also I won't be addressing a lot of the stuff in the first chapter for a whiled yet, but I will as the story gets deeper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Last time on, But there are no Female Nameks...**

            Vegeta finally regains himself and shoots back to the air just as the Namekians leave in a blur.  He begins to go after them when he notices that Gohan is going toward the ground.

"What are you doing!!  They'll be going after that Fool Namek next!"  Vegeta says gruffly as he turns in the air to face Gohan.

"I know, but I have to check on Videl first.  You go a head.  She can't take as much damage as we can, Vegeta."  Gohan says then turns away from him.

"Fine, do what you want, Boy!  Just don't come crying to me when that Namek friend of yours is killed once again."  Vegeta answers leaving Gohan in a burst of speed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 2—A New Challenge: What they want with Piccolo******

            Gohan lands on the fighting platform next to Videl his feet making a soft clap as he touches down, she turns her head to him with a faint smile.  

"You're ok."  Videl says her voice laced with pain as she pushes herself up with one of her arms, and the other rapped around her rib cage, wincing as she goes.  

"Don't move."  He says gently as he kneels down to pull her into his arms, the on lookers in the building long forgotten.  "I'll take you to the hospital.  Just don't move.  You've been through a lot."  Gohan says quietly as he starts to pick her up, but a soft touch on his arm stops him.  He looks to Videl surprised.  She's smiling.

"I'll be fine, Gohan.  I look a lot worse than I am," Videl says calmly, but then her smile fades, and her look becomes serious as she continues, "but I'm worried about your friend Piccolo."  

She pauses for a second and Gohan gently strokes one of the many forming bruises on her face.  "I'm sorry.  I couldn't help you.  I should have been stronger."  He says to her in almost a whisper.   

"It's not your fault Gohan.  She even got the best of my Dad, and he defeated Cell.  The female I was fighting said Piccolo is the only reason she came to this planet.  Him and him alone, you should go warn him.  Really, I'm fine.  It looks a lot worst than it is."  She then begins to gently push herself out of his arms to stand.  She stand shakily for a second, Gohan tries to steady her, but she holds out a hand, telling him to keep his distance; however, it doesn't last long and she falls to her knees.

Gohan rushes to help her, but she puts out a hand, "Go help your friend, Gohan!  I'm sure if they've found him he's in a lot worst trouble than I am!"  She looks to him sharply, and Gohan knew if he tried to lift her into his arms, she would smack him.  

Seeing Hercule finally regaining consciousness, he relents and says, "Take care Videl.  I'll come see you when this is all over."  He flies off, and Videl whispers under her breath, "Maybe sooner."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Vegeta zooms through the air at high-speeds, a set look of pure hatred on his face.  He has mild battle damage all over his body, his clothes slightly tattered and chard; however, he'd gotten much worse physical injuries in combat.  Still the dark black and blue bruise forming on his high cheekbone down his jaw line in the shape of a palm, has him in agony.  The pain is maddening, her last blow when she struck him across the face with the back of her open palm; hit him where it hurts most, his pride.  The physical pain of the blow was nothing compared to that first blow when she backhanded him, but it was so demeaning to him.  To think that bitch thought so little of his power that she would strike him with her open palm.

            Just then he sense Krillin flying toward him, and Gohan not that far behind.

"Hey, Vegeta are you Okay?  18 and I sense you fighting with that awesome power, and I came right away to help.  18 will be along shortly.  She had to take Maron home first."  Krillin says seriously, as he flies up to him.  "That's just what we need a new enemy.  So what's going on?  Who is this guy?  Well, you don't look so ba..."  Krillin starts but never gets to finish his statement when Vegeta sneers at him; giving him a death glare, he quickly shut his mouth.  Krillin can't help, but to let his eyes linger on the palm shaped bruise for a moment.  _That's odd, what a cheap shot.  What kind of opponent slaps you?  Maybe it's just a high power level and no skills._  He thinks to himself briefly then Vegeta speaks.

"There are three, all strong.  Two, I'm sure can go head to head with a Super Saiyan and the third..."  He sneers, "She seems to be the leader.  She didn't show any real power, but the others jumped as soon as she spoke.  They're after the Namek."

"Piccolo, what do they want with him?"  Krillin asks just as Gohan flies up.

"I don't know they won't say, but he's the only reason there on the planet.  They're some kind of Nameks."  Gohan answers flying next to Krillin.

"Nameks!!  I thought Piccolo was the only warrior Namek left.  Are they Super Nameks?  Wait a minute!!  Vegeta didn't you tell me that the leader was a she???"  Krillin says his voice excited as he looks to Vegeta for an answer.  His only reply is a sneer, and he says, "But there are no female Nameks."

"Yeah, that's what I said, and one of the females I was fighting said there are.  They've just been away for two millennia or more."  Gohan answers as the three Namekians come into sight over a desert, floating in wait for them, there arms crossed over there chests.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Tanvi and the others float in wait for them.  Tanvi is highly agitated that they followed.  

"I tire of this little game."  Tanvi says looking at them harshly, one by one.  She then turns her eyes to Vegeta and Krillin, "There's no excuse for the two of you.  You're both old enough to have learned your place.  I tire of this nonsense.  I'll not give you another warning.  Go home, one and all.  And especially you," she looks to Vegeta, "Haven't you learn your lesson yet or is another slap to the face necessary to bring you back to your sense, because I'm quite certain you're not mad, contrary to popular belief."  Her voice almost sounds like a scolding mother who's just caught her child trying to steal cookies from the cookie jar for the fifth time in a row.

Vegeta seethes with rage, but controls himself, the wheels in his brain beginning to turn, and he says through gritted teeth, "We're not going anywhere until you tell us what you want with that Fool Namek."  All three Namekians' eyes narrow at the insult to there countryman, and Krillin can't help, but to float back a bit, intimidated by there stare.  All of them can sense several power levels coming nearer, one is Tien's, another is 18's, and the last Piccolo's, all traveling at high speeds.

Tanvi lets her arms casually fall to her sides, and she says her voice stern, "Fine, be stubborn."  She then speaks to Tanvi and her father, but still looks at the others, "One of those power levels approaching is Piccolo, probably the strongest of the three.  I'm going to check it out, handle this."  With that, she flies off in a blur.

            Vegeta and the others jump into fighting stances.  In a blink, Hita blurs out of sight, the male firing rapid yellow bursts of energy from his hands at them.  Quickly, they dodge the blows on the offensive, throwing back a blast of there own.  The male easily dodges there blasts, and offers them back a rapid succession of energy bursts of his own.  All three of them fly in different directions, but to the male, it couldn't have been easier to target them unless they all stayed in the same spot.  Like bullets from a gun, the energy burst zoom at them in blinding speeds, with each succession of the blasts his speed increases, and Gohan can't help but wonder if there more than one of him.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            On a high plateau at a good distance away from the battle, Hita stands in watch her arms folded in a relaxed manner under her breasts.  Her disinterested watching is quite reminiscent of a certain group of androids the Z gang fought just seven years ago, though she does seem a slight more concerned with the out come then they did.  Her eyes slightly veer to the horizon, her senses picking up fluctuating power levels in the distance, _Aw, I see, Tanvi has found Piccolo, a small smile traces her lips,_ It seems a battle will occur soon.  Do well Piccolo, I only hope your power has increased as much as that boy and the Fool...you'll need it.__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Piccolo's flying over a forest area at top speed in the direction of the fight in the desert when he senses a high power level coming his way.  He stops, and readies himself for the fight; however, no matter how ready he thought he was it is all lost the very instant he sees Tanvi.  There she floats in all her Namekian beauty, a good ten feet away from him, her cape, and skirt rustling in the slight breeze, her antennae flopping lazily against her almond green skin, her body surrounded by purple fire; although it's more of a dim flame now.  His charcoal eyes drink her in, and hers do** the same.  _It...can't be...But how?  What is she? _ He thinks in both shock and awe.**

"You are Piccolo?"  Tanvi asks her voice in a practiced neutrality.

"Yes."  Piccolo is still in a daze, but sensing the fight in the distance brings him back to reality, "Are you the cause of that fight I sense going on?"  Suddenly the way her eyes casually look him up and down begins to make him feel uncomfortable.  

            Her eyes stop when they reach his, and she answers him in the same practiced tone, "You could say that, but it will soon be over.  It should not concern you.  My name is Tanvi Jaya Amita.  I sensed you on Namek," she floats closer to him, "your fusion with Nail," she floats closer still, and this time Piccolo has to resist the urge to float back from her to put some real distance in between them.  He doesn't like the look in her eyes.  There's a fire there, something burning, something hot, something she's struggling to keep under control.  "Your fight with Frieza," and this time when she draws even closer he does float back a bit.  "Your near death at the end of the battle, you are very strong compare to the others left of are race.  I can tell your strength has improved since the destruction of Namek.  Show me, Piccolo; show me your power."

Piccolo's eyes narrow slightly.  "What are you, and what do you mean that fight shouldn't concern me?  Those are my friends I won't just stand still while there fighting for there lives."  Piccolo says strongly as he clinches his fists, a gesture that doesn't go unnoticed by the female across from him.

            She raises up one of her hands and snaps her fingers, as she says, "Then don't."  Her clothes change with the snap of her fingers, and she now wears a near copy to Piccolos outfit except instead of pance she wears a skirt with a slit on either side up to the mid thigh, and she wears no turban.  Her power level skyrockets, as soon as the words leave her mouth, and she strikes him with avicious backhand across the face.  He spins with the blow in a complete circle, spitting blood, and before he can react, she gives him a power punch to the stomach.  He flies back from her at least five hundred yards, plowing into the forest area below, trees snapping and bird scattering to the heavens as he goes.  She finishes it up by launching several energy balls at him from her hands.  They all hit him with a bang, slamming him into the ground.  

            Broken lumber litters the ground in a thin path to the dust-filled crater where Piccolo lands.  He rises from the bottom of the crater, and as the smoke clears, he sees her coming at him in a blur, and leaps to the air, meeting her attack...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Back in the desert...******

            Krillin is the first one to hit the ground, making a small crater on impact.  The two Saiyans aren't fairing much better, but they keep phasing in and out throwing small energy bursts to try to catch the male off guard, but so far no luck.  Then suddenly the male blinks out of sight and reappears behind Vegeta, slamming him in the middle of the back with his enter locked fists.  Vegeta cries out in pain as he hurtles toward the ground, but gets control of his fall in time to land on his feet with a hard thud.  As he lands, Krillin is just rising from the crater.  Then they hear it.

"KA...ME...HA...MA....**HA**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Gohan screams as he lets lose his attack at full force, at SSJ2.

"Ameshisuto—Enkou —Faia!!!!!!" (Dark Purple—Flame—Firer)  The male Namek screams as he thrust out a hand, a swirling cyclone of dark purple fire with dark blue high lights shooting from his palm, contained in a perfectly circular energy beam that slams head first into Gohan's Kamehamaha wave.  For the briefest of seconds, it seems that their powerful beams of destruction are equal in power, but the male Namekians wave soon over powers the Saiyan's, blasting Gohan back at least four hundred yards.  He collides with the ground in a bang, the earth rocking violently with the impact.  Dust fills the air in dark brown billows as Vegeta and Krillin look on in awed horror.

            The Namekian floats down to the ground, soundlessly landing at the edge of the deep crater, looking down into its depths, a breeze blows, catching the dust, and sand.  The male's antennae flop softly in the wind, his acute hearing picking up the faint sound of moaning at the bottom.  Satisfied the boy is still alive he turns his head slowly to where Krillin and Vegeta once stood, but he only sees Vegeta.  Both there energy levels are at attack status, and he can sense Krillin on the other side of him in the air.

His voice is low and deep when he speaks, the look in his eyes enough to make any creature die of fright, "Shall we continue."

Vegeta's only response is screaming, "FINAL FLASH!!!!!!"  

On the other side of the Namekian Krillin screams, "DESTRUCTO DISK!!!!!"  

            They both launch there attack the Namekian sandwiched in between.  In an instant, the Namekian's power level skyrockets, Vegeta and Krillin's energy hitting a purple force field of light deflecting there attacks right back at them.  Krillin barely escapes his blade of light as it comes hurtling back at him, but dodges at the last moment a few hairs short.  Vegeta isn't so lucky.  His blast is so big there is not enough reaction time to dodge.  His only option is to counter the attack.  He does by throwing another energy blast, but it's nowhere as great as his Final Flash, and most of the attack gets through.  He screams out with the pain falling to his knees.  

           When the flashing light fades, Vegeta hovers up right for a moment before falling over, landing hard on his hands and knees.  His fingers dig into the dirt harshly as sweat and blood drips off his face.

"Damn Him!!  How can he be so strong?  I'm a..."  Vegeta's rant to himself is cut off when the male answers his question, there a good twenty yards a part or so, his voice sounding out in a matter of fact tone, "I'm a pureblooded Namekian.  My genetics have not been watered down by years of cloned DNA.  We are guardians of worlds, creators of the Dragon Balls, what more could you expect."  Vegeta just simply looks up at him, and tries to stand, but the days battle has taken its toll, he'll need some time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Quickly, Piccolo goes on the defensive, doing his best to block Tanvi's onslaught of kicks and punches; however, it's not working and nine out of every ten blows she throws gets through.  They do there savage dance of blood and pain for about two minutes, both striking out with a ferocity, and speed that would both awe and terrify the most experience fighters.  As of yet there power levels aren't anything that would shake a Saiyan, but it is still, a most impressive sight.  All the damage is going to Piccolo, who as of yet is unable to land one single blow.  His mind growls in frustration, and he thinks, _Damn it!!!  She won't let up...if I only had enough time to remove my weights then I could do some damage.  She's too fast, and I can barely keep up.  I have to do something fast or I'm done for.  Gohan and the others need my help.  I fear there battle is fairing worse than my own, I have to finish this!_

            She hit him with another vicious blow to the face this one with a lot more force than the others, amethyst blood trickles in thick waves from the right corner of his mouth, rolling down the side of his chin, and off his face.  It stuns him, and he struggles for consciousness, barely able to keep himself in the air.  Then he feels it, a dozen sensations all at once that send his skin crawling:  The press of soft curves into his firm sculptured torso.  The ruffling of his collar as it is pressed closer to his skin.  The ghost of a touch as nimble fingers then palms run over the bare skin of his forearms, fingernails slightly scratching over his arm ridges as she goes.  The definite feel of flesh against flesh as the skin of his biceps meets hers.  The closing of the distance between them as he feels her full body heat pressed against his.  Her sent assaults him with the newfound closeness and his thoughts are frantic in his muddled mind as he struggles even harder to regain himself, darkness still claiming his vision, _What's happening to me...what is she doing...is she touching me...why is she so close on me...I've got to snap out of this...  _

            This all takes seconds, and Tanvi's every sense drinks him in like some fine wine, her eyes devouring him like a rare delicacy.  She savors the moment, and revels in his sent, her nose slightly brushing against the smooth skin of his cheek.  He blinks his eyes rapidly to clear his vision, and the next thing he feels is her soft wet tongue against the right corner of his mouth, licking away the blood.  That action jolts him back to awareness.

"AHHHHHH!!!!"  He screams as he whirls away from her, blasting her with a very powerful one-handed energy burst, "What are you doing?  Get away from me."  He throws off his weighted clothes, and he sees her in a puff of smoke waiting for him, no damage at all.  Slowly, her soft purplish-pink tongue glides over her upper lip, savoring the taste of him.  

"Not a chance."  She answers—her voice husky with excitement.  The tone of slight amusement is not lost on Piccolo, and she smirks.  Then he sees it the look in her eyes.  In all the battles he's ever been in none of his opponents had ever looked at him that way, Frieza, the Androids, Cell...no one had ever looked at him that way, and it sends chills down his spine, there is a fire there, no it's a raging inferno of pure heat.  Anger, rage, hate, Piccolo doesn't know what that fire is, but he hates having those eyes roaming all over him.  Tanvi continues her voice sultry and alluring, "Your blood is sweet, Piccolo, I like the taste of it.  That blow would have been enough to knock any of the other suitable males of our species unconscious."  She centers her eyes on his and her power level jumps up three times over, dorfing Piccolo's powers to nothing as she says excitement in her tone, "I'm glad your taking this seriously.  I wouldn't want you to go down without a satisfactory fight.  Now show me your power."

_Sadist!!  That's it, that's the fire I see in her eyes!  All this time!!  All this time she knew she could beat me at anytime, but she wanted to make me suffer!!  She wants to watch my struggle!!!  She wants to play a game with me.  Before she was holding back, I could see it in her eyes, but I didn't understand...I don't thinks she's going to hold back anymore.  I just hope the others are doing better than I am.  Piccolo thinks with clinched fists, and gritted teeth as he braces himself for her attack, __I may not be able to win, but I'll go down fighting!!!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Back in the desert, right as Tanvi powers up in the forest....**

            _God, what's that power?  Gohan thinks as he leaps up out of the crater, his breath heavy with anger and fatigue, his clothes tattered and torn, the green cover-shirt to the Great Saiyaman outfit destroyed.  Not only is Gohan back in the fight, but in a whoosh of speed 18 and Tien appear overhead.  The male looks up at them, and is visually shaken at the sight of the two.  It's a slight act, caught only by Vegeta's sharp eye, but it's obvious the male is not happy with this new development.  Vegeta looks around slightly, and sees the female.  Her indifferent watching has changed, as well, her hands at her sides as she slightly floats above the plateau as if readying herself for something.  _That's odd, what's got these freaks shook.  It's obvious to anyone with ki sensing abilities that the brat and I are the strongest fighters on the battlefield.  What do they sense from the three-eyed freak, and the Bionic-Bitch that I don't?  Unless..._  His mind begins to churn over the days events as Krillin flies over to them, giving Tien a nod in greeting._

Tien stiffly returns the gesture, "What's going on, Krillin?  What's up with this guy?  Is he another Super Namek?"

18 looks Krillin over slightly, and in her usual calm voice she asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, Babe, but this guy is tough.  We have to be careful."  Krillin answers his wife then looks to Tien, "Super Namek, you could say that.  You felt the power levels right.  That's much stronger than any Super Namek I've ever seen, but there's two more of them.  And get this, there both female Nameks."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            On the ground, and above the plateau, the Namekians are listening to the conversation with great interest, and Vegeta watches them with even greater interest.  However, Gohan on the other hand doesn't care at all what there saying, all he's thinking is this, _That__ power I'm sensing in the distance is fighting Piccolo.  He has no chance of winning!  I have to help him!  He starts to make a move, but is stops with a look from Vegeta and a telepathic message, __Something's happening boy.  Can't you sense it?  Can't you feel the change?  Wait for it!_

The male takes a couple of steps back as though to distance himself from the conversation in the sky as he mouth the word 'Babe.'  He thinks on this briefly as though it is of great importance, and whispers, "A term of endearment."  He then looks to the female with sudden urgency.  Even Gohan begins to notice the male sudden discomfort, but only Vegeta catches the look in his eyes.  _There is something there, something a kin to fear, concern, dread, apprehension, maybe, but most definitely, the all-mighty pureblooded Namek is shook.  Vegeta thinks as he turns his gaze to the female, her eyes are the gentlest he's ever seen them, and it becomes quite obvious they exchange some sort of telepathic communication._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Back in the air...******

"But there are no female Nameks, right.  I mean I thought there was no such thing."  Tien says in surprise.

"Yeah, welcome to the club.  It seems they took a two millennia hiatus, now they're back with a bang, and they brought one kick ass partner."  Krillin answers and looks to the Namek on the ground then back to the others, "They came to the planet for Piccolo, but they won't say why.  What ever the reason, it can't be good?"

"Why aren't they attacking us?"  18 asks as she surveys there surroundings, "Everything stopped as soon as we got here."  It's only then that the two men beside her realized there in some kind of apparent cease-fire.  They float there in the air for a long moment, in utter stillness.  Looking to the others on the ground, Vegeta makes the first move by standing to his feet.  Both Namekians look to him then Hita slowly begins to approach Tien, Krillin, and 18.

She stops several feet away from them and yells, her voice firm, "Come speak with me, Matron!"  They look at each other then 18 answers, "Speak with me here."

"Are they yours as well?"  Hita asks flatly, as she points to Vegeta and Gohan on the ground.  

"What?"  Tien, Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta all say at once.

"No, what's it to you?"  18 answers in her usual calm manner, a slight annoyance coming through in her voice.

"Then why are you here?"  Hita replies with a calm edge to her steady tone.

"Because he's here."  18 says giving Krillin a small glance without taking her eyes off Hita.

_She called 18 matron does she think she's in charge, and what's with this are they yours crap.  Tien thinks as he watches on.  On the ground, Vegeta's wheels are turning as well, __This__ is all starting to make cense.  I couldn't see it before, but it must be.  Why else would the bitch have responded to 18 like this?_

 "Then take him and leave, and teach him not to intrude in the affairs of females."  Hita demands curtly.

"You think women are superior!!  How ludicrous?"  Vegeta blurts out without thinking.

Hita looks down to him, agitatedly, _The_ crazy one, _"Do you know were they belong?"_

"Yes."  18 answers flatly, but before she can say anything more, Hita's power level shoots up three times over and she turns away from 18 screaming, "Isolated Burst—Stilling Light!"  With that, from each palm to small balls of white light shoots from her hands one at Vegeta and the other at Gohan.  They both are hit with a brilliant flash of light that consumed there hole bodies, then they fell soundlessly to the ground.

Before the first words of horrified fury could fly from there lips at her for what she'd done, she turns back to 18 and gives her a slight bow, but never takes her eyes off her as she says, "I respect you, Matron, but my time is short.  I'd suggest you take them there.  They will regain consciousness in a few hours, and be sure to tell there keepers, I will not be held responsible for what might happen to them if they interfere in our affairs again, and I want to make it perfectly clear that had they been female I would have killed them on the spot."

            Just then, they all sense a power level spiking and soon after a huge flash could be seen over the horizon.  Hita frowns, then says to herself a loud, "It would seem Tanvi has gotten carried away," then to the male Namekian on the ground, "Sundar, meet me at the ship."  Then she and the male were gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Back at the forest or at least what use to be the forest....**

            In the battle that proceeded after Tanvi stated that she like the taste of Piccolo's blood, no blow was as vicious as the one struck that allowed her to taste him.  Although the battle was brutal, none of the blows or energy attacks on her side were enough to break the bone.  Piccolo now floats in awed horror over a huge crater that was once the forest.  Her last blast missed him on purpose, and destroy the forest below completely.  Tanvi's eyes centers on his slightly trembling form.  She had hoped to get a better reaction from him; however, she can't help, but to smirk, a bit as her eyes flow over him from head to toe, _He still angry...Good.  She straightens her face, but her eyes stay glazed over with fire.  _

She speaks her voice husky and demanding, "You are stronger than this.  Fight me harder."  And with that she charges again.  Piccolo does his best to block, but her hits keep getting through, pushing him back.

"Tanvi, this is not the way.  You must calm yourself."  Piccolo hears a different female voice scream from the side of them; however, Tanvi didn't stop, and he could feel her power level rising as if though challenging the new comer to make her.  "Where is your honor!"  The female yells even louder this time as she says, "First Rights of the Natural Order—that is the name of your Army, High Commander, is it built upon a lie!  Will you deny him one of his first rights?"

            Upon hearing this, Tanvi stops instantaneously right in the middle of a block allowing Piccolo to hit her squarely in the face.  Her head jerks back a bit, but she is seemingly unharmed.  She never takes her eyes off Piccolo, and her eyes seem to burn a new with the blow he struck.  

"Tanvi, you will do this with honor.  Give him The Right of Veer."  Hita says strongly to her friend.

"I will not wait six months."  Tanvi replies her voice in a deadpan, then she suddenly shot out her right hand, her palm spread.  The action makes Piccolo flinch in to a defensive posture, preparing himself to block her energy attack, he closes his eyes, and braces himself, but it never comes, so he slowly opens his eyes to meet two burning black orbs.  "Five days.  Prepare yourself, and understand I'm here for you and only you.  I will not tolerate any interference.  Pick the battlefield and the time, on the fifth day I will come to see you, tell me then.  On the six day, you will show me your power, your true power."  With that, she turns to Hita to leave, but she stops at Piccolo's voice.

"Why...What are you?"  His voice is field with disbelief and fatigue.

She turns back to him, and says, "Isn't it obvious?  I'm a Namekian."  Then Tanvi and Hita fly away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, there's Ch. 3 I didn't want to end it there, but I thought everyone out there was really ready for a update.

You should be asking yourself a few questions right now like:

1. What's the army of the First Rights of the Natural Order?  And did Hita call her High Commander?

2. Why does Tanvi want to fight Piccolo?

3. What was up with Tanvi in there first fight and does Piccolo have a chance in there second?

4. Are Vegeta and Gohan out of the fight?

5. Hita told Tanvi that, and I quote, "You will do this with honor."  Do what with honor, and if the Right of Veer gives an opponent six months to prepare for battle, how will Piccolo do it in five days, and I have a clue, it doesn't involve the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?

6. Has Videl played her small part in the story or will she be back with a blast?


	4. Chapter 3 Chauvinist:Mindset of a Female

**Disclaimer:****  I don't own DBZ, never said I did.**

**Author's Note:**  When they are speaking in Namekian, it will look like this, ("Hey, everyone, I'm speaking in Namekian!")  Thank you Dreamwraith, In Love With Nameks, Velasa, Rin, and Jumper Prime for Reviewing the last chapter.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Last time on, But there are no Female Nameks...**

               Krillin shows up on the scene for the second round of the Saiyans vs. The Namekians.  The battle raged on, and 18 along with Tien showed up for the fight, but in the end, the score turns out Namekians: 2 and Saiyans: 0.

               And most importantly Tanvi confronts Piccolo.  The ending scene...

               In the battle that proceeded after Tanvi stated that she like the taste of Piccolo's blood, no blow was as vicious as the one struck that allowed her to taste him.  Although the battle was brutal, none of the blows or energy attacks on her side were enough to break the bone.  Piccolo now floats in awed horror over a huge crater that was once the forest.  Her last blast missed him on purpose, and destroy the forest below completely.  Tanvi's eyes centers on his slightly trembling form.  She had hoped to get a better reaction from him; however, she can't help, but to smirk, a bit as her eyes flow over him from head to toe, _He still angry...Good.  She straightens her face, but her eyes stay glazed over with fire.  _

She speaks her voice husky and demanding, "You are stronger than this.  Fight me harder."  And with that she charges again.  Piccolo does his best to block, but her hits keep getting through, pushing him back.

"Tanvi, this is not the way.  You must calm yourself."  Piccolo hears a different female voice scream from the side of them; however, Tanvi didn't stop, and he could feel her power level rising as though challenging the new comer to make her.  "Where is your honor!"  The female yells even louder this time as she says, "First Rights of the Natural Order—that is the name of your Army, High Commander, is it built upon a lie!  Will you deny him one of his first rights?"

               Upon hearing this, Tanvi stops instantaneously right in the middle of a block allowing Piccolo to hit her squarely in the face.  Her head jerks back a bit, but she is seemingly unharmed.  She never takes her eyes off Piccolo, and her eyes seem to burn a new with the blow he struck.  

"Tanvi, you will do this with honor.  Give him The Right of Veer."  Hita says strongly to her friend.

"I will not wait six months."  Tanvi replies her voice in a deadpan, then she suddenly shot out her right hand, her palm spread.  The action makes Piccolo flinch in to a defensive posture, preparing himself to block her energy attack, he closes his eyes, and braces himself, but it never comes, so he slowly opens his eyes to meet two burning black orbs.  "Five days.  Prepare yourself, and understand I'm here for you and only you.  I will not tolerate any interference.  Pick the battlefield and the time, on the fifth day I will come to see you, tell me then.  On the six day, you will show me your power, your true power."  With that, she turns to Hita to leave, but she stops at Piccolo's voice.

"Why...What are you?"  His voice is filled with disbelief and fatigue.

She turns back to him, and says, "Isn't it obvious?  I'm a Namekian."  Then Tanvi and Hita fly away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 3—Chauvinist:  Mindset of a Female Namek******

**Back in the desert right after Hita left...**

               18, Krillin, and Tien float in the air staring at where Hita once was.  They look to each other and start down to the guys.

"Look, you two go help Piccolo.  I'll take these guys someplace safe and come help as soon as possible."  Tien says as he looks to 18 and Krillin.  They nod and fly off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**On there way to Piccolo's aid...******

"Hey, Babe, why'd you answer, when she called out 'Come speak with me, Matron'?"  Krillin asks as they fly at top speed toward Piccolo.

"I was the only other female there."  She answers as though that one statement explained everything.

"Yeah, I know, but it's not like you're a warden for a woman's prison or anything."  He replies curiously.  She looks over at him slightly, _He hasn't figured it out yet._

"They're a matriarchal society, Krillin.  That's why she talked to me.  I'm not a warden, but she saw me as the woman in charge.  Remember the hole, 'Are they yours as well' thing.  When she asked me that, she pointed to the ground.  She took it as a given that you and Tien were mine.  When we get to this battle whoever's there, is going to come after me the hardest because I'm female.  After all, she did say if you guys were women she would have killed you on the spot."  18 informs him in her usual deadpan.  That gets Krillin's attention big time.

"Well, maybe you should..."  He takes a gulping breath, _I've got to help Piccolo.  He's my friend.  I won't have a chance alone, but I won't drag my wife into this.  "Go back 18.  If there going to go for you straight off, I don't want you there.  Piccolo's my friend I have to go, but think of Maron."_

"You're going, I'm going, the end."  18 states matter of factly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

               Piccolo floats there above the crater where Tanvi left him in complete trepidation, a slight trimmer racking his body.  _I...don't understand this.  She wants to kill me...but why?  And what of the others are they still alive.  He steals his frayed nerves, and searches with his senses for them.  He finds them, __There__ energy is low, but not life threatening, and 18 and Krillin are coming this way, probably to see what the huge explosion was.  'Prepare yourself, and understand I'm here for you and only you.  I will not tolerate any interference.'  Tanvi's voice rings in his mind unbidden, making him remember her words.  _'Your blood is sweet, Piccolo, I like the taste of it.' _ He remembers her eyes when she said that to him and the feel of them roaming all over him.  A faint shutter runs through him, __Her_ eyes...her eyes, the way she looks at me.  It's more like a predator them an opponent, as if she's fighting not to burst into flames and tare me a part piece by piece...why me?  What did I do?  'I'm here for you and only you...you and only you...you and only you...you and only you...you and only you...' _ _

               His mind runs in circles with her voice, fear surging inside him like a wave crashing against the shore at high moon.  It isn't that the fear wasn't there before, because it was.  It lived in him from the moment she tasted his blood, revealing how truly powerful she was, but in that instant he was into much shock to let it claim him, his battle training keeping him moving despite of it.  However, in the still winds of the after battle, panic takes him by force, the images and pain of there battle plays through his mind in a flash.  A low deep growl of frustrated anger passes through his gritted teeth as he clinches his fists.  _I will not be afraid!  I will not be afraid!!  I WILL NOT FEAR HER!!!!  _

               The feel of her soft wet tongue against the corner of his mouth comes to mind in vivid clarity, giving him the impulse to wash his face as he clinches his fist with even greater force, almost to the point of piercing the smooth green skin of his palms, all fear forgotten.  Another growl passed his lips, a deep guttural growl from the back of his throat rumbling through his chest to the very pit of his stomach as he bares his fangs in the most aggressive fashion possible.  _I am not afraid.  I will not be afraid.  **I'm too furious for that!**_  His mind's voice speaks in an eerie calm.  His tone so unnerving that it can only be described as evil.  However, the eerie calm he gained is quickly lost when he thinks of her audacity.  His body trembles with anger now, _How_ dare she touch me!  How dare she touch me like that!!  How dare she put her tongue on me!!!_  Piccolo's mind fumes in fury, as another deep guttural growl escapes his throat.  He just can't shake the feeling deep in his soul that he was almost defiled in a very intimate way.  It makes him afraid and angry all at once, but he clings to the anger now to push away the fear._

               Something more than the obvious makes his skin crawl and his blood boil in anger at the thought of her open mouth so close to his, something much more...his initial reaction was completely instinctual, because his mind was too dazed for cognitive thought, and that reaction was intense fear like a lighting bolt to his soul.  His attack was simply a fight or flight reaction.  He didn't think he just did.  In the most primal of all Namekian instincts, his body was jolted with fire to get away from her immediately, and at all costs.  Run or fight, inaction was no longer an option.  It wasn't the fear of death, no, it was something else, the fear of death was what had him fighting desperately for consciousness, but the fear of this unknown, of whatever the most basic of his Namekian instincts were warning him about jolted him to awareness, and a ki blast of immense power in response to her actions.

               His deep baritone vibrates in his mind angrily,_ I can't explain it, but I will never let her get that close to my face again, ever._  With his anger, drowning out his fear he begins to think more tactically.  Her voice comes again,_ 'I sensed you on Namek, your fusion with Nail, your fight with Frieza, your near death at the end of the battle, you are very strong compare to the others left of are race.'  If she's known about me since Namek, why choose now to come after me.  What changed?  What did I do to her?_  _'Isn't it obvious?  I'm a Namekian.'  She looks like a Namek, but it can't be.  It just can't be, there's no such thing as a female Namek, but still I didn't grow up on Namek, and neither did Kami.  Maybe this is something I don't know about.  Maybe this has something to do with a past I never knew I had.  But it doesn't make cense, Nail grew upon Namek.  He was Guru's right-hand, if there was even such a thing as female Nameks surely he would have known, but then again the other female spoke of The Right of Veer as if what she's doing has some roots somewhere.  Nail did spin most of his time in battle training, so maybe they just never told him.  I have to speak to Dende, maybe he'll know what's going on.  And with that thought he takes off for The Look Out._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**As he is flying, he runs into 18 and Krillin...  **

"Hey Piccolo, needs some help.  You don't looks so good.  It's a wonder you survived that last attack.  We came as fast as we could.  What happen to that female Namek?"  Krillin asks as they fly up to him.

"I'll be fine after I see Dende.  She's gone for now.  You guys all right."  Piccolo answers gruffly.  His fists are still clinched and it's obvious that it wouldn't be wise to mess with him right now.

"Yeah, we're Okay.  Vegeta got the worst of it, but he'll live.  So what's this all about Piccolo?"  Krillin asks curiously.

"I don't really know.  I've got five days to figure it out, after that, we're going to fight again.  All I know is she wants to fight me bad."  Piccolo explains gruffly, but stops when he hears a low 'hn' from 18.  It's a very low sound, only his Namekian hearing picking it up; however, being in the mood he's in he doesn't let it slide.  "What was that?"  His aggravation and anger is clear in his voice as he looks at her coldly.  18 looks at him just as cool as ever.

"It's odd that she'd want to fight you.  I would have thought she'd think your skills beneath her and you unworthy of the fight."  She answers him evenly and calmly, her tone brushing him off.

A deep angry growl escapes Piccolo's throat and he clinches his fist tighter, drawing blood.  A few droplets of magenta seeps pass his clinched fists, rolling in sticky lines over his knuckles.  He bares his fangs, starting for 18 as he says—the anger clear in his voice, "You picked the wrong day to mess with me."

               Quickly, Krillin gets in between Piccolo and his wife, holding up his hands to show she meant no offense as he says nervously, "Hold on Piccolo!  She didn't mean it the way it sounds, Right 18!  Come on Babe, tell him what you meant!"

"I meant exactly what I said.  It's obvious in there matriarchal society males are not equals.  It seems to me a completely female dominated society.  If that's the case, I find it odd that this female apparently the leader would lower herself to level she thinks beneath her to fight Piccolo."

Piccolo calms a bit, asking curtly, "What makes you think there a matriarchy?"

"When I first arrived at the battlefield, the battle stopped.  When the other female spoke to me, she referred to me as Matron.  She refers to men as things to be own.  When she found out Krillin was mine, she told me to take him, leave, and teach him not to interfere with the affairs of women."  18 answers looking board.

               Just then, Krillin notice the blood dripping from Piccolo's hands, and says, "Piccolo, you'd better get on to Dende so he can heal your wounds.  I'll catch up with you later.  You said five days right?"

"Yeah," Piccolo answers dryly.

"See you before then."  Krillin replies and he along with his wife fly off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "Where is my father?"  Tanvi asks as she and Hita fly through the cloudless indigo sky.

"I sent him back to the ship to wait for us."  Hita answers back.

"Did you come into any trouble with your encounter with the males and the other two power levels?"  Tanvi asks her voice filled with serious regard.

"No, but I am unsure that the encounter is over.  A matriarch or at least a High Matron did show up at the end of the battle."  Hita states her voice full of concern, Tanvi stops in mid flight, her complete attention on her companion.  Hita stops as well.

"What occurred?  Was a challenge set?  Please tell me she wasn't that boy's mother."  Tanvi asks her voice going back to its train calm; however, the deadpan in which she speaks, gives off an edge of dangerous unease.

"She wasn't the boy's mother I'm sure of that, but she was definitely angry.  I could feel it briefly, when she arrived in the smallest flicker of her ki.  After that, she was very calm and collected, which speaks of good training.  She showed up on the battlefield with a male.  I've only seen matriarchs with that kind of gall, but still she could have only been a High Matron.  The smallest one was hers.  She didn't claim the others."  Hita answers as they float in complete stillness with only the blowing of the wind ruffling there capes.  Her childish features contorting into an expression of apprehension for a breath, but than vanishes back into her cool mask; however, her thoughts are quite the contrary.  She thinks,_ I don't want to fight a battle with the local matriarch.  They have many allies.  High Matrons have allies, but not nearly as many as a matriarch, and I'd prefer not to have to kill so many life forms.  That's not why we came to this planet, and I rather not fight with the Matrons here.  Another thing is that matriarchs have many daughters and I'd prefer not to have to wipe out a female's entire line, but I will if necessary.  Besides, they may get in the way of Tanvi's objective here, and an angry Tanvi isn't good for anyone._

 "Was he badly damage when she appeared at the fight?"  Tanvi asks in her trained calm.

"His damage was minimal, but from the flair of angry ki when she saw him along with the conversation they had I gather he is one of her favorites, and most likely any damage done to him was too much.  She wouldn't even leave his side to speak with me.  Her emotions where very well guarded, which speaks of strict discipline.  However, she a lone isn't my main concern.  She was aware of where the boy and the Fool belonged.  She may acquire the help of the boy's mother and the Fool's Matron.  Truly, any female with the ability to tame a male such as that must be powerful, and fierce."  Hita answers the seriousness and concern she feels coming out in a moderately translucent tone of voice.  She isn't as old as Tanvi; in fact, by the look of her, she could be as old as Dende, maybe even one or two years older than him, so she isn't as skilled in hiding her emotions, especially, when it's just her and Tanvi.  In past years, Tanvi was more of a mother to her than a friend, so she never felt the need to hide her emotions from her.

"A male that only submits to his Matron, I have seen it before, not a wise way to ensure your male's safety; however, his lifespan a lone speaks volumes about her power.  What female would tolerate his behavior, unless they were incredibly weak or the woman that stands in front of him is incredibly strong?"  Tanvi interjects in thought.

"You mean you truly don't think he's mad.  I heard him dribbling some nonsense earlier when I was speaking with the Matron about me thinking females are superior, and that it was ludicrous.  If those aren't words of a mad man, than I don't know what are."  Hita exclaims in disbelief.

"He was probably trying to provoke you into striking him before a valid witness.  I fully expect a challenge from his Matron.  What better way to enrage her further than to have a valid witness such as the Matron that showed up on the battlefield to bring him home, confirming with her own word that indeed it was a female who struck him.  She'll see this as a direct challenge to her power, and as for the boy's mother, she is obviously great.  Her son is most definitely more powerful than most on the planet, and for a male at such a young age as well, his powers are still growing.  It's quite impressive.  I'd not be surprised if his family is part of the ruling class here.  If we speak to his mother and explain her son's actions a challenge should be avoidable."  Tanvi answers in deep contemplation.  She thinks, _Mothers with a true fighting spirit driven with the need and the will to protect there offspring of any kind, Namekian or not, are always difficult to defeat.  It is her divine right, and a female who could heir a child such as that must be powerful.  Who knows how much it will increase in battle if she perceives us as a threat to her son._

"I still contemplate greatly the Matron I encountered.  The way she carries herself speaks of confident power....an air of danger sits with her.  I know, no race can compare with the power of a true Namekian Warrior, but they are a distraction we don't need, and it will become most bother some if they try to interfere with your business with Piccolo."  Hita says looking into Tanvi's eyes, a glimmer of worry shining in her eyes at the mention of inference with Piccolo.

"We have five days to resolve this.  I will let nothing stand in between Piccolo and me.  If they would even try, I assure you, I will let this entire world know the full fury of a Namekian Warrior.  We will seek these three Matrons out and settle this.  If they challenge, it will be dealt with, and it's repercussions."  Tanvi replies with a deadly seriousness, her eyes narrowing a bit at the idea that anyone would try to stand in between her and her plans for Piccolo.  "Let us return to the ship, and we will deal with this later."  With that said Tanvi begins to fly again as does Hita.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

               From The Look Out, Dende watched the Z gangs encounter with the Namekian females in astonished horror.  He couldn't believe his eyes.  He thought, _They__ are beautiful creatures, but fierce.  I can't understand why the leader was, so hard on Videl, just to heal her afterwards.  There actions make no cense.  And when the leader met Piccolo.  A shiver goes down his spine just thinking about it,__ She didn't treat the others half as bad in battle as she did him.  I don't understand why she wants to fight him so badly._

               Just then, Piccolo lands roughly on The Look Out, barely able to stay on his feet.  Dende runs over to him and heals him. 

Instantly, Piccolo's refreshed and immediately, says with his deep voice of angry agitation, "Dende, were you aware that there were female Nameks, and just didn't tell me?"  He looks to Dende, his eyes accusing. 

Dende puts up his hands defensively as he answers emphatically, "No, No, I didn't know either!  I was always told there were only Nameks.  I didn't learn about males and females until I met Gohan and Bulma, honest.  I had no idea, but perhaps, I could contact the elder Namek on New Namek.  If there was ever such a thing as female Nameks, he'll know, after all, he is Guru's successor."

"Do it.  I need some answers."  Piccolo says standing to his feet.  Dende tried using his telepathic link with his people to contact them, but there is no response.  It's like running into a brick wall.  "Something wrong," Piccolo asks upon seeing Dende's distressed face.

"Yes, I can't get through to them there some kind of mental barrier blocking my way from there side.  I know Elder kept an off world transceiver in his home just in case something like this were to happen.  Come on, Piccolo, I have one as well inside."  They walk inside The Look Out through its many corridors, until they reach a small room with a high tech. piece of machinery set on a table in it.  It had knobs and buttons, Dende adjust it them all properly, but all he gets is static, they both frown.  "I'm worried Piccolo.  This shouldn't be happening.  I've never been completely cut off from New Namek before, ever.  Something's wrong, something must be happening there as well."

Piccolo stands with his arms crossed over his chest with his usually impassive face, "Maybe it's broken.  I'll take it to Bulma at Capsule Corp. if it's broken, she'll fix it.  If she can't, I'll ask her for a ship and see what's going on there myself.  I don't have much time and I need some answers." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

               Tanvi and Hita reach the ship, Sundar greeting them at the door by taking there capes.  He observes his daughter's rigidness and calm exterior.  It's forcibly so he notes, only his father's eye seeing through this particular mask of hers.  He's seen this mask before.  He thinks, _Things didn't go as Tanvi had wished.  Hita wears the same mask, but then again in my presence for the most part she is always stoic.  They go to the lounging room as he scurries off to hang there capes.  He shortly joins them carrying a tray with two glasses of water.  He serves them the glasses and sits across from the two._

"You look tense, my daughter.  I take it things did not go as you planned with Piccolo."  Sundar asks his deep voice carrying in the silence of the room, his concern clear in his tone, and eye contact.

"It went as well as it could have, I suppose."  Tanvi states in her trained calm; however, it is useless against her father.  Out of eight daughters, she was always his favorite.  They have always been close, at least in the terms of Old Namek, and he'd spent more time with her than anyone._  Something's wrong,_ he thinks as his daughter's voice changes.  Her defensive tone changing to a more wistful one, "He is very handsome, so much more than I could have ever imagined."  She takes a pausing breath then continues her tone betraying a tiny tinge of regret, "His beauty brought me to distraction.  He's so fair, much more than I expected.  He's a feminine one, though."  She smirks a bit, and adds with a little laugh.  "He was all dressed up in warriors garb except he wore pance, instead of a skirt."  They all smile at that comment, but then she become serious again, "However, I was not satisfied with our fight.  Although, I do admit I did get a bit carried away, more so than I had intended for our first encounter."

               Sundar looks aghast at his daughter, at his Tanvi, _Oh, Goddess!!  Oh, Shyelle, not that, no, no please!!  Has she been fighting for a lie all this time!  Please not after Kisho and Kiyoshi!!_  He thinks in a horrified daze then he does something he's never done since she became a woman on her 13th birthday, he interrupts her while she's speaking.  His voice full of disbelieving horror, "Tanvi, you didn't..."  He can say the words, it's too horrible to think, but he tries again, "You didn't deny him his Right of Veer.  You didn't...not after Kiyoshi and and..."

"No father, never that, never that."  Tanvi says quickly, firmly, her mask shattered at the name he spoke and the one he didn't.  As she speaks, she reaches over to touch his arm to calm him.  Her face is quick to assure him she didn't do what he suspected.  She knows all to well that the Right of Veer was not the phrase he intended to use to finish his first sentence.  "I promised you, never that, never.  However, I did not give him the Right of Veer."  He is reassured by Tanvi's words, until she says that.

"But Tanvi..."  He starts, but is silenced by the hand that once consoled him.  She holds it up shaking it slightly to quiet him.

"I could give him six years, Father, and it would still do him no good.  He will never be strong enough to beat me in a battle.  Nevertheless, I want to see how powerful he is.  I want to see his skill and cunning.  He showed me neither today.  I think I shocked him.  I thought he would have taken the truth of my existence a lot better than those pacifistic weaklings back on New Namek and to some degree, he did, but still it impaired him I think.  I gave him five days to get over the shock, and when we meet in battle again he'd better bring it."  Tanvi answers her voice going back to its train calm.

"When do you wish to start the search for the Matrons, Tanvi?  The sooner the better, they maybe difficult to find, you said you wanted to keep an eye on Piccolo, but you can't do both at once."  Hita asks evenly.

"Are you ready to start now?"  Tanvi asks looking to Hita.

"Yes."  Hita answers.

"You and my father search for the boy's mother.  I will search out the Fool's Matron and deal with her.  When you find the boy's mother, avoid conflict if at all possible.  I don't want you fighting her with my father there if it can be helped.  You know as well as I that females in the defense of there offspring can sometimes do the improbable.  Remember, Shyelle, smiles down on mothers in battle for there offspring always."  Tanvi proclaims as she stands then says, "Let's go now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**At Capsule Corp...******

"Well, Piccolo, I've checked this thing from microchip to knob, and there's nothing wrong with it, there's just no signal to pick up."  Bulma answers after an hour of tinkering with the transceiver, Piccolo watching over her shoulder all the whiled.

He scowls at the news and says—his normal gruffness returned, "Thanks anyway, Bulma.  Do you have a spaceship I can use?  I need some answers and the only place I'm going to get them is on New Namek."

"Sure, but what will happen to earth if you're not back in time for her challenge, because you shouldn't go alone, Piccolo, who knows what you could be flying into.  You should take Gohan and Vegeta with you."  Bulma replies her concern for his as well as the earth's well being clear in her voice.

"Oh, excuse me, Bulma honey!  I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I've been working on a new hyper-engine that just might be of some use to you and your friend."  Mr. Briefs says popping out of nowhere, the ever present black cat on his shoulder, staring blankly at the pair.

"Really, let me see it Dad."  Bulma answers enthusiastically, turning to face her father.  He pulls out the blue prints to the engine and she looks them over, pulling out a calculator.  She does some calculations and then yells with a smile on her face, "Hey Dad, thanks!  This'll work out perfectly!  This new engine can get you to New Namek and back in four days, Piccolo.  I'll have to make a few adjustments to the engine already installed in the ship, but it will be ready in a few hours.  Hopefully, Vegeta and Gohan will be awake by then."

Piccolo turns and leaves, saying, "I'll be back in a few hours then.  Thanks."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

              As Piccolo is flying out through the north side of the city, Tanvi enters the south.  She figures the best place to find the Fool's Matron is to start in the city from which he came, so slowly she flies through the city looking for power levels higher than the rest.  She didn't expect to sense his Matron, for the most part high profile Matrons and/or Matriarchs, keep there high power levels relatively low unless in a fight.  The first power level of notes she comes across is Yamcha's.  He just got back into town a few hours ago, so he didn't truly sense the fights earlier that day, and what he did sense he put off on the guys, training for the tournament.  He and Puar are taking a walk in the park, enjoying his day off when Tanvi flies overhead, landing in front of him.

"Your power level is higher than most males in this city.  Can you tell me, I'm looking for the Matron of a loud-foul-mouthed fool with golden hair and turquoise eyes?  His power is far greater than your own, and he has the habit of causing trouble."  Tanvi says calmly in a non-threatening manner; however, her tone does demand an answer.

"Sounds like Vegeta."  Puar says in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, it does, but I never knew he was in a woman's prison."  Yamcha mumbles back to Puar.

"Me neither."  Puar answers back, staring at the female in front of them.  Tanvi takes a shallow breath of agitation, _He's obviously shocked by my speaking to him.  Perhaps I've frighten him._

"His Matriarch, boy, I'm looking for his Matriarch."  Tanvi asks again her annoyance coming through in her voice a bit.

"She must be looking for Bulma, huh, Yamcha?"  Puar says still in a shocked and frighten state.

"Yeah, must be....excuse me Miss, but are you a Namek."  Yamcha says as the shock wares off.

"Bulma, that is the name of the Fool's Matron?"  Tanvi says to Puar dismissing Yamcha from the conversation, _The_ tailed creature is female, and obviously the more intelligent of the two.  I will get my answers from her._  Although Tanvi is approaching them in a non-threatening manner, her stature it's self is quite intimidating.  Puar simply shakes her head 'yes' when she notices the females full attention on her, and floats closer to Yamcha with fright.  "Where is she?"  Tanvi asks with authority._

Puar starts to answer, but Yamcha cuts her off, "Wait a minute, what do you want with her."  

Tanvi's train of sight never leaves Puar and she raises an eye-ridge at his defiance, "The males of this world are very bold."  She starts to go on, but then she senses another power across the city much greater than his.  She turns to Yamcha, "I would stay and teach you the folly of your boldness, but I sense a greater power of more interest."

               She flies away, and the power signal leads her to a huge building with the words 'Capsule Corporation'.  She thinks, _It's a strange name of an estate; however, the size of this place is worthy of a Matriarch.  I hope to Shyelle that she's only a High Matron though.  They are so much easier to deal with.  As she flies over the building to spot the power level, she senses.  She is surprised to see it's a child.  _Golden hair, yellow aura, turquoise eyes, I'm definitely in the right place.  This is either the boy's Matron or the Fool's there can't be two many on the planet with that type of energy and look.__

               Just then, Trunks looks up and sees Tanvi.  He's afraid and angry all at once.  

"You're the one who hurt my Dad!"  Trunks yells through clinched teeth, his fists in tight little balls of anger.  Tanvi nonchalantly lands across from him.

"I'm not here to fight with you, little one.  Go fetch your mother.  I wish to speak with her."  Tanvi replies calmly.

"No way, you green freak!  You stay away from my mother!"  Trunks yells angrily, his power level raising, more from the fear of the situation than anger.  He had gotten to see his Dad a little before they rushed him away to his parent's room.  He remembers his mother saying something about his father not wanting him to see him that way.  _And_ if she can do that to my Dad, what could she do to me, but I have to do something.  I just can't let that Green Freak hurt my Mom.  I have to do something._  He thinks as he clinches his fist tighter.  Tanvi's displeasure at the boy's response is clear on her face as she folds her arms over her chest in aggravation.  She can't bring herself to be truly angry with the child; after all, he is a child.  _It's not his fault, he doesn't know how to behave in the presents of a female.  Obviously, this must be the Fool's Matron's estate.  I can see the boy's likeness to his father in more than his looks, what a reckless female, that she wouldn't even teach her son the proper respect for a female?  __

               Her eyes narrow in mock anger, her intent to intimidate the boy into behaving as she says, "That's quite the mouth you have, for one so young.  I'd suggest you learn to bite your tongue when in the presents of someone greater than yourself.  Your father had the very same problem, and look, how much trouble it got him into."  She raises her voice from its usual calm, not quite yelling, but above the normal tone, "Now go fetch your mother, child!  There are many other ways I could get her attention I'm sure.  All of which are most unpleasant."  At her last statement, she lets her hands drop to her sides, flexing her fingers in and out of fists suggestively, her knuckles popping a bit, until she finally let's her hands relax at her sides.  Even though she hasn't powered-up yet, her mock anger and stature combined with her harsh tone, succeeds in scaring Trunks witless.  He just stands there looking at her.  Her coal black eyes staring straight into his soul, he's very shaken, his little feet quaking beneath him.  She continues, "I came to speak with her.  It's up to her weather this encounter becomes something more."

               Trunks struggles with the inner turmoil on what to do; however, his crises is soon solved, whether it's for the better or the worst is still to be decided, when his Grandmother walks out of a side building, carrying a tray of lemonade.

"Oh, hello there, Trunks, I just thought you'd like a nice glass of lemonade while you're out here training!"  Mrs. Briefs says in her normal cheery tone as she scuttles over to him.  She hands him the glass.

Trunks takes the glass with the surprised whisper, "Grandma." 

However, before he can say anymore, she then looks over to Tanvi as though she'd just noticed she's there, and says delighted, "Oh Trunks, why didn't you tell me, you where having company I only brought one glass?"  Tanvi readies herself for anything.  She doesn't take a fighting stance, but puts her senses on alert.  She thinks, _This__ female seems to be at total ease with my presence.  She acts as if I'm not a threat at all.  The way she tended to the boy, as if I wasn't even here.  Just how powerful does she think she is?  I've seen many masks before, but hers is flawless, to play the part of an unwitting fool.  I'm not falling for that, not one bit.  Mrs. Briefs seems to look Tanvi over a bit, I say seems because the woman never opens her eyes.  "Humm, you must be that Namekian, that's got everybody in such a fuss, so what brings you here, or are you fighting children now."  Mrs. Briefs says her voice lowing its earlier delight, but still bubbly._

"Grandma," Trunks says trying to caution her before something bad happen.

Tanvi's eyes narrow in true resentment at Mrs. Briefs' suggestion that she was there to fight the little one.  _Although, I suppose that was deserved, Hita was a little tuff on the Fool, after all, he is a male._  She remembers when she stopped Hita's fight with the Fool...

**Flashback...**

               Tanvi flies up to Vegeta and Hita's fight, stating simply, "This fight is over." 

Her voice is calm, but commanding. Hita stops immediately, pushing Vegeta back a little with an energy burst.

"No one tells me when my fight is over, Bitch!!!" Vegeta growls out. Tanvi completely ignores him and begins talking to Hita in there native tongue. 

("Where did this one come from?")  Tanvi asks calmly.

("He just showed up.  He's a foul-mouthed thing.  I thought perhaps he was the boy's father, but he said they are of no relation.")  Hita answers back a ting irritation clear in her voice.   

("They sure let there males roam here, don't they?  So why is he still here.")  Tanvi interrupts.  She looks over to him, Hita following her gaze, her eyes lingering on him longer than Hita's as she looks him up and down, assessing his damage.  ("What did you do, Hita?  He's just a male, you are a female...you should not have been so rough on him, no matter how foul his mouth is?  We might as well be sure to get a challenge out of this.")  Tanvi says as an almost shamed look comes across Hita's face.

**Flashback Ends...**

_Even so, the Fool is a man, who put himself into the situation that got him into the fight.  To think me so low as to fight a child, I'd never...and I can't help, but wonder is that kind of thing common here.  Tanvi thinks then says, "I came here to speak with the boy's mother.  I asked him to fetch her and he refused.  His words were, 'No way, you green freak.  You stay away from my mother.'  I see lack of respect runs in the family blood line, didn't anyone teach him the proper respect."_

Mrs. Briefs turns to her grandson and looks at him reproachfully, "Now Trunks, your mother taught you better than that."

Trunks mouth flies open, "But Grandma, she's dangerous, she's the one who hurt Dad.  What if she hurts Mom?"  Mrs. Briefs giggles a little.  Tanvi arches an eye-ridge, _Does__ she think her daughter so powerful that it's laughable to think anyone could beat her.  What arrogance?_

"Trunks, if she had any intension of killing us?  I'm sure she could have just blown up the city."  Mrs. Briefs says trying to nudge SSJ Trunks.  He doesn't move.  "Come on now, Trunks.  What do they call it?"  She stops to think for a moment, tapping one finger on her temple in thought, "Hummm..."  Then with an eureka hand jester, she says excitedly, "Aw yes," Her excitement calms a bit and she goes on, "Come on now Trunks, power-down, and go get your mother."  Trunks reluctantly powers down, and his grandmother turns him around, "She's in lab 54, now scoot."  She says giving him a little push, and a pat to the rear.

               Trunks runs off to get his mother, leaving Tanvi and his grandmother a lone.  Tanvi stares at Mrs. Briefs blankly, Mrs. Briefs oblivious to the intensity of the stare.  Moments pass in a thick silence, so Mrs. Briefs being the ever-dutiful hostess, and just not liking the quiet begins to talk.

"You know that wasn't very nice, what you did to poor Vegeta.  I'm not to sure my Bulma will want to talk to you.  She was very upset about the whole thing, and my Bulma's always been one with a quick temper."  Mrs. Briefs says calmly in a reproachful yet upbeat tone.  An awkward silence passes between them.  

               Tanvi folds her arms over her chest, thinking haughtily, _Is__ she trying to scare me with this crap?  '...Bulma's always been one with a quick temper...'  Mrs. Briefs words play back in Tanvi's mind, but to understand why she's getting so upset, let's translate this into the terms of Old Namek.  Translation:  My daughter is going to come out here and kick your ass.  __'...that wasn't very nice what you did to poor Vegeta...'  Translation: You shouldn't have been messing with Vegeta.  __'...I'm not to sure she'll want to talk...'  Translation:  She's going to fight you.  _'...She was very upset...' _ Translation:  She's very pissed.  _Please, she doesn't know with whom she deals.  She'll have to do a lot better than that if she wants to shake me.  _As though answering her thoughts, Mrs. Briefs begins to speak again, and Tanvi can't help, but think, _Is___ she some kind of high level telepath with powers so great they can even pierce my Namekian mental barriers? _

"Soooo, I hear you've come to the planet for Piccolo, that's so unfortunate.  He's quiet and a bit on the grumpy side, but he's a very kindhearted man.  He and m...."  Mrs. Briefs chirps in a bubbly way, but is cut off by yelling from behind her.

"MOM!!!  Stop being so friendly to her!"  Bulma yells fiercely as she stocks up to stand beside her mother, Trunks at her side.

"Now, Bulma honey, calm down."  Mrs. Briefs sooths, turning to face her daughter, "There's no need to have such bad manners."

"She's the one who hurt Vegeta, and she's probably here to kill us all, so I might as well say my peace."  Bulma barks angrily.

               Tanvi stands calm as she watches the display, sizing Bulma up.  She can't find any power level just like Mrs. Briefs, _She's good, better than I thought, not even I have that kind of control.  She's furious and still manages to keep her power under control.  She wants me to make the first move, to underestimate her.  I'll do only one.  Let's get this started._  

She places her hands at her sides, making herself ready for Bulma's attack, then demands her voice even and dangerous, "Listen, I came here to speak with you, but," she powers-up a bit in a flash of purple firer, "if you want to take this to the next level, step to me."  Her power level is as high as her father's was when he fought Gohan, pieces of the ground flying up in chunks with the hurricane of power.  The firer cools into a flame.  Bulma shuts her mouth instantly at Tanvi's words, and show of strength.

               With a scream of power, Trunks powers-up to SSJ, and in a blink, he stands in front of his mother protectively.

"Leave my Mom alone!"  Trunks yells forcefully.  Tanvi eyes the boy with aversion, and turns a hate filled glare to his mother.  Her fists clinch in pure fury at this display, a deep growl of rage coming from her throat as she bares her fangs, _I understand very clearly what kind of a female this Bulma is.  Bulma can see the hate in her glare as well as Mrs. Briefs.  They both shrink back, further to hide behind Trunks, in terror.  She turns her glare to Mrs. Briefs as well._

"You call yourselves WOMEN!!!"  Tanvi yells with complete revulsion at both the women hiding behind the small boy.  Instantly, her right arm shot out from her side, shooting a transparent glowing blue orb covered in dark purple lighting bolts as she screams, "Confining Orb Shining Light!"  Trunks stands his ground preparing to block the attack, but as soon as the orb hits him, it consumes him whole, tripling in size.  _It doesn't hurt_, Trunks notes, but he's trapped inside.  It's still transparent, so he can see what's going on.

"Trunks!"  Both humans yell as they see the colorful orb consume him.  In a blink, Tanvi has Bulma jacked up to eye level by the collar of her lab coat.  Her eyes burn in to Bulma's and it's all she can do not to faint.  Trunks seeing this struggles with all his might to be freed, but the orb simply absorbs his energy.

"I despise women like you."  Tanvi says her voice laced with venom, a cool aggression surrounding them all.  She turns her head to eye Mrs. Briefs detestfully as well.  She turns back to Bulma, "You hide behind your own child.  He is a son, but does he have no value to you?"  She turns to look at Mrs. Briefs, "And you, no wonder you thought I would fight a child."  Tanvi spits at her feet, "Not even the respectable traditionalist, on my home world would stoop so low, as to use Shield Training on there males, and one so young at that."  She looks between them both slowly, "I have haft the mind to kill you both, but being without the head of there house holds wouldn't be good for them either."  She looks back to Bulma her eyes burning into hers with rage, "Obviously, you know I'm superior to you, so listen very carefully, you had better get your house in order, and keep your men out of my affairs.  If the Fool, the one you call Vegeta interferes in my affairs again, I will not hurt him.  I will come see you, and I guaranty it, only one will part."  She drops Bulma then, and looks to Trunks, "Be wise boy, and don't test my patients.  I will not kill you, but I will hurt you."  She waves a hand in his direction and the orb releases him. She flies away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey, everyone that's chapter 3!  Hope you like it.

Hummm...I wonder????

I wonder how Chi-Chi well respond if two Namek show up on her doorstep.

Keep this a secret, but you might just fine out in Chapter 4.

Will Piccolo get to New Namek?  Find out in the Next chapter of But there are no Female Nameks.


	5. Chapter 4 Customs of a Female Namek

** Disclaimer:****  I don't own DBZ, never said I did.**

**Author's Note:**  ********VERY IMPORTANT**** In chapter 3. I made a few typos that I'm going to correct here.  I'm also going to go back later and fix those in Ch. 3 as well, but until then here they are I stated that Tanvi becomes a woman at the age of 13, I meant 6 that may seem young, but today's chapter will explain.  The next one was that I said Sundar, Tanvi's dad, had eight daughters and I meant twenty-eight.  Also for this chapter when I state Namekian ages, I will put there age in human years in parenthesis ().  Another thing I want to apologizes for today's chapter, because it doesn't have anything in it from my preview at the end of chapter 3 this is not likely to happen again, but I want to give some in sight into why as one of my reviewers said "they be pretty high strung."  However, in chapter 5 the thing I stated at the end of chapter 3 will happen.**** ********VERY IMPORTANT********

**Other Notes From the Author: **

When they are speaking in Namekian, it will look like this, ("Hey, everyone, I'm speaking in Namekian.")  

**Thank you for Reviewing the last chapter Dreamwraith, Jumper Prime, Velasa, Rin, and The Dealer. **

In this fic, I'm going to use certain vocab. term, and just so nobody gets confused, I'm going to define them here.

**p.s.** You might have been able to figure them out, but I just wanted to avoid confusion.

1. B.G. — (Before Guru) this term is used to designate the time in Namekian history before Guru's hatching.  In plane English, the Ancient World of Namek, Tanvi's time.

2. W.G. — (With Guru) this term is used to designate the time in Namekian history directly after Guru's hatching.  In plane English, this is the time-period Namekian history when Guru was alive and kicking.

3. A.G. — (After Guru) this term is used to designate the time in Namekian history after Guru's death.  In plane English, this is the time-period started right after Guru's death on earth.

4. New World—this term has a few definitions, depending on who is using the term.

a. When used by a male Namekian with the one exception of Sundar (Tanvi's father) or in indication to there thought process, it is in reference to New Namek.  

b. When used by a female Namekian or in indication to there thought process, it is in reference to the B.G. time-period and A.G. time-period  Also this goes for Sundar as well.

5. Old World/ Old Namek-- are a direct of reference to the world on in the B.G. time-period.  However, when used by a male Namekian with the one exception of Sundar (Tanvi's father) or in indication to there thought process, it is in reference to Namek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Last time on, But there are no Female Nameks...**

         Tanvi stands calm as she watches the display, sizing Bulma up.  She can't find any power level just like Mrs. Briefs, _She's good, better than I thought, not even I have that kind of control.  She's furious and still manages to keep her power under control.  She wants me to make the first move, to underestimate her.  I'll do only one.  Let's get this started._  

She places her hands at her sides, making herself ready for Bulma's attack, then demands her voice even and dangerous, "Listen, I came here to speak with you, but," she powers-up a bit in a flash of purple firer, "if you want to take this to the next level, step to me."  Her power level is as high as her father's was when he fought Gohan, pieces of the ground flying up in chunks with the hurricane of power.  The firer cools into a flame.  Bulma shuts her mouth instantly at Tanvi's words, and show of strength.

         With a scream of power, Trunks powers-up to SSJ, and in a blink, he stands in front of his mother protectively.

"Leave my Mom alone!"  Trunks yells forcefully.  Tanvi eyes the boy with aversion, and turns a hate filled glare to his mother.  Her fists clinch in pure fury at this display, a deep growl of rage coming from her throat as she bares her fangs, _I understand very clearly what kind of a female this Bulma is.  Bulma can see the hate in her glare as well as Mrs. Briefs.  They both shrink back, further to hide behind Trunks, in terror.  She turns her glare to Mrs. Briefs as well._

"You call yourselves WOMEN!!!"  Tanvi yells with complete revulsion at both the women hiding behind the small boy.  Instantly, her right arm shot out from her side, shooting a transparent glowing blue orb covered in dark purple lighting bolts as she screams, "Confining Orb Shining Light!"  Trunks stands his ground preparing to block the attack, but as soon as the orb hits him, it consumes him whole, tripling in size.  _It doesn't hurt_, Trunks notes, but he's trapped inside.  It's still transparent, so he can see what's going on.

"Trunks!"  Both humans yell as they see the colorful orb consume him.  In a blink, Tanvi has Bulma jacked up to eye level by the collar of her lab coat.  Her eyes burn in to Bulma's and it's all she can do not to faint.  Trunks seeing this struggles with all his might to be freed, but the orb simply absorbs his energy.

"I despise women like you."  Tanvi says her voice laced with venom, a cool aggression surrounding them all.  She turns her head to eye Mrs. Briefs detestfully as well.  She turns back to Bulma, "You hide behind your own child.  He is a son, but does he have no value to you?"  She turns to look at Mrs. Briefs, "And you, no wonder you thought I would fight a child."  Tanvi spits at her feet, "Not even the respectable traditionalist, on my home world would stoop so low, as to use Shield Training on there males, and one so young at that."  She looks between them both slowly, "I have haft the mind to kill you both, but being without the head of there house holds wouldn't be good for them either."  She looks back to Bulma her eyes burning into hers with rage, "Obviously, you know I'm superior to you, so listen very carefully, you had better get your house in order, and keep your men out of my affairs.  If the Fool, the one you call Vegeta interferes in my affairs again, I will not hurt him.  I will come see you, and I guaranty it, only one will part."  She drops Bulma then, and looks to Trunks, "Be wise boy, and don't test my patients.  I will not kill you, but I will hurt you."  She waves a hand in his direction and the orb releases him.  She flies away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 4—Customs of a Female Namek******

         Tanvi flies back to her ship fuming, _I thought perhaps this planet was different.  They let there males roam so freely here, but I was wrong...Shield Training...  She growls low in her throat at the thought of it, her mind drifting to the past.  Shanobee blossoms...she can remember the Shanobee blossoms.  The Shanobee vines, climbing the trunks of the Tacorerha trees, its blossoms standing out against the vast green jungle.  The beautiful blossoms a stark contrast to its dark green vines, its virgin white petals streaked with lines of dark purple so delicately that it seems as though the goddess, herself, came down to paint each one, its yellow stamen shooting out in long arks, falling like a waterfall to one side of the blooms purple center.  Its sweet fragrance fills the air, overwhelming her senses, and brings her back to a time of her childhood.  _

So let us go back together with Tanvi into her present past.

         To understand this world, one must first realize that it is nothing like the W.G. or A.G. time-periods.  There are some similarities, but they are rare.  The entire planet's biosphere is nothing like the one of the New World.  The entire planet is basically a tropical forest, making this ancient world a jungle planet, there entire world like something out of the deep jungles of Peru, Africa, China, or Japan.  Think of any of the great jungles of Earth, and that is the picture of there world.  In fact, not even there Namekian development is the same.  In this time, every Namekian is hatched with the look and intellect of a two-year-old child; after that, they age in two-year increments, until they're sixth hatchday.  Aging is normal from there, until there twenty-third hatchday when there aging slows to a craw, in human standards at least.

         The Date, it is the year of Our Empress Aloysia Honoria 6053 B.G. in the third month, Devorna, on the fourth day of the week known as Sohda.  We join Tanvi on a hover-carriage ride to the High Matron Ishi Hoshiekaidoe's castle.  

         _The jungle of the Hoshiekaidoe Estate is truly beautiful._  Tanvi thinks to herself as the smell of Shanobee blossoms surrounds them on the way through the jungle path.  The jungle of this path is full of them, the Shanobee vines, climbing from the very base of the Tacorerha trees to entangle themselves at the very top.  It's a breath taking sight, the New World, seems a dead land compared to this beautiful landscape with its lithe colors, spanning every color of the spectrum.  True, the path is mostly filled with the lush color of green, but in the thick foliage, dots of bright yellows, reds, oranges, purples, and blues shine through.  Though Shanobee blossoms aren't Tanvi's favorite flower, she inhales deeply, taking in the sweet fragrance.  This isn't the first time Tanvi has gotten to come along with her mother on one of her ventures, but she is excited nonetheless.  Tanvi is the youngest of her sisters that has gotten to come along at the age of two (6), Phedra age nine (16), Akako, Fola, Petula all age ten (17), and Zeva age thirteen (20) are there as well, but even so to be included out of 189 sisters makes Tanvi feel very special.  Her brothers, Atif, Gamal both age seven (14), Murad age eight (15), and her brothers' father, Hassan, came along also.

         High Matron Ishi's family is known for there trade in Sacoya wine, and there mother, Imperial High Matron Chhaya Atul, is working out a trade agreement with her to deliver directly to her estate.  Part of the agreement entailed the possibility of marriages and or bindings in between there families.  Any family would jump at the chance at such an agreement with Chhaya Atul's house.  Chhaya's house is known for its strength.  'To have strong daughters you must first have a strong male to breed with,' this is a strong sentiment held dear by every house and family on the planet.  No sons come stronger than Chhaya Atul's do.  The Atul family at whole being Intel Warrior class Namekians are naturally strong, but Chhaya's family is the strongest in physical strength as well as influents out of the entire Atul household.  In fact, in physical strength there are only four families that might compare to them in the strength of there sons.  Only one house truly surpassed them, and that house is the greatest house in all of Namek, the Empress Aloysia Honoria's house.  

         Needless to say, the deal is in the bag all that is left is the simple technicalities of the process.  That's why her brother's came along, to see if any of High Matron Ishi's daughters would be interested, which they are, and vice versa, her sisters are there to check out Ishi's sons, the true reason they'd come.  Zeva, who had moved out of her mother's house when she was nine (16), got a special invite just for this occasion.  There are four hover-carriages in all, the first one carrying Tanvi, Phedra, and there mother, the second one carrying Akako, Fola, and Petula, the third carrying Atif, Gamal, Murad, and Hassan.

         As they near the castle, they can see a nice size mountain climbing towards the heavens, but not quite touching the clouds.  In the Old World, the Namekian's lived with the land, only building cities in natural clearings and such.  They lived with nature, rarely using there advanced technology to disturbed the planets natural flow.  The mountain that they gaze at is really High Matron Ishi's castle, and as they get closer, they can see the details more clearly.  It's grand, nothing compared to Tanvi's home, but still she looks out the window in amazement.  The architecture is beautiful, nothing like the common works of the New World.  Like most in this world with large estates and castles, Ishi's castle is carved into the base of the mountain.

         They pull up to the castle all in a row and get out of the carriages.  Tanvi is very excited but she keeps it to herself, this is the first time she'd gotten to come on this type of journey, and she was eager to prove herself.  Twenty-five servants file out to greet them in two rows of eight, one row of seven, and standing alone in the front of them all is the Head Domestic, the only female among them.  She's dressed better than the rest do to her position, not her gender.  She step toward Imperial High Matron Chhaya's party, and bows low to the ground the others following suit.

The female rises partly, looking up to Tanvi's mother as she says, ("Welcome Imperial High Matron Chhaya Atul and her most honorable daughters.")  She puts her face back to the ground, ("Regrettably, my Lady is unable to greet you properly, and begs hole heartedly for your utmost forgiveness.  I, Rajata, the Head Domestic of this house, am most unworthy to greet one of such stature, but please, except my Lady's most sincere apologies, and allow me to escort you into the castle.")

("Rise Good Servant Rajata, take me to your Mistress, and let her convey her apologies.")  Imperial High Matron Chhaya says coolly.  Rajata rises to her feet, the relief showing on her face.  The others do as well following her example.  

         She does a standing bow, and then says, ("Before I take you to the Mistress, you've all been assigned servants for your stays convenience.  Nuri, Yaro, and Gannon will be your servants, My Lady.")  All three kneel down on one knee where they stood, bowing there heads to look to the ground when there names are called.  Rajata continues, ("May I ask the young Mistresses names, My Lady?")  

Chhaya gives a curt nod and points to her daughters one by one, ("This is Tanvi, along side her is Phedra, Akako, Fola, Petula, and Zeva, she is a Young Matron, new in her house.")  She then turns to her left slightly looking behind her, ("This is my sixth husband, Hassan, his sons Atfif, Gamal, and Murad.")  Each male slightly averts there heads at the mention of there name.  Rajata intently looks to each girl as they are introduced her eyes slightly averted to show them respect; however, as the males are introduced she barely gives them a glance.

("Greetings Young Mistresses,") Rajata says with a smile and a bow, ("Lady Tanvi, your servants are Vinay and Pramod.")  Like before when there names are called the servants kneeled down on one knee where they stand, bowing there heads to look to the ground.  It went on like this each of Chhaya's daughters getting two servants, until it came time for Petula.

         Petula turns her head force fully to look at each male she is assign, ("The two you have assign me are pathetic.  Do you insult me, with such disgraceful excuses of servants?  Simply two of them will not be enough.  I demand two more.")  In all truth, there is nothing wrong with the two servants Petula is assigned she simply wanted two more, and so after Rajata utters her fifth apology, she gives Petula the servants she demands.  Of course, Zeva, a Matron of her own house, gets the customary three servants.  She accepts them graciously, shooting Petula a disapproving look; however, there mother doesn't seem to mind her behavior.  Chhaya's sixth husband is assigned one servant, and his sons, one boy servant each.  

         They go into the castle and Tanvi looks around awed at the beautiful architecture, though it doesn't show on her face.  It would seem that Shanobee blossoms are High Matron Ishi's favorite flower, because the breath taking vines even cling to some of the walls with in the castle.  It's done tastefully every vine strategically place for effect.  Hassan and his sons walk the customary three strides behind them, but it comes time for them to part when they reach another corridor.

("You may leave your males here, My Lady, so that they may prepare themselves for inspection, after your journey I'm sure they'll need to refresh themselves.")  Rajata says graciously looking to Chhaya respectfully.

("Prepare your sons well, Hassan.")  Chhaya replies without looking to him, her way of saying he may go.  Rajata gives a nod of acknowledgment and turns back around continuing in there journey.  Hassan and his sons bow to his wife with a fisted left hand over there heart then follow the male servant down the corridor.

         They all follow Rajata, there servants trailing behind them.  They stop at a large stone door with a gorgeous mural engraved on it.  On the door where the handle should be is a smooth metallic surface, its well disguise, and looks as though its part of the mural etched in the stone.  Rajata lays her hand on the smooth panel and the double doors open inwardly.  They walk into the large sitting room, huge windows lining one of the walls, letting in the natural light, and on the wall with the door along with one other, books lined every available space.  The scent of Shanobee blossoms is pleasantly potent in the room.  The striking vines lining the walls in there strategically placed way.  After they enter, the doors close behind them.

("Please, sit...High Matron Ishi, will be with you shortly.  Would you like any Sweet Water or Sacoya wine, perhaps, while you wait?")  Rajata asks as Chhaya and her family takes a seat, Tanvi sitting next to her mother.

("Sacoya wine will be acceptable.")  Chhaya answers looking to her older daughters to make sure that is agreeable.  There are no looks of displeasure, so she continues, "And Sweet Water for my youngest."

("As you wish, My Lady,") Rajata answers with a bow.  She leaves the grant room through a smaller side door.  

         Shortly after a servant boy, no older than four (10), came in with a bottle of wine along with glasses, and a tall cup of cold Sweet Water through that same side door.  He's nervous and curtsies as he bows his head upon entering the room, but tries very hard not to construe his unease.  Nuri, now the head servant in the room, quickly walks over to the boy, promptly inspecting the trays contents for any flaws in a concealed manner.  Satisfied that the tray was acceptable, Nuri leans down whispering in the boy's ear, low enough so that only the two of them could hear.  The boy visibly relaxes a bit at his words and Nuri walks over to Chhaya bowing his respect, the boy following to stand in front of her, making a small curtsey as he bowed his head.  Nuri pores her a glass of wine carefully when he finished, the boy steps closer to Chhaya, lowering it so that she could take the glass to drink.  Chhaya tastes the wine and nods her approval, so Nuri and the boy move on.  The boy lowers the tray again so that Tanvi can take her glass and they wait to see if her drink is satisfactory.  She two nods her approval.  When everyone is served, the boy leaves the tray with one of the other servants in the room and makes his exit.

         About ten minutes later, High Matron Ishi comes in the room through the small side door.

("I'm terribly sorry about your welcome and wait, Imperial High Matron Atul.")  High Matron Ishi says with a bow.  ("A disturbance in the Rookery that needed my personal attention immediately, kept me.")  The Rookery is the nesting place for there eggs.

("Is all well, Hoshiekaidoe?  Trouble in the Rookery is trouble to your entire house.  I will be willing to return when this 'disturbance' is resolved.")  Chhaya asks calmly a slight concern coming through in her voice.  In this society females, especially ones in high standing, often understate facts, so when Ishi says a disturbance, she could have meant something far more serious.

("No, that's quite alright.  The disruption has been resolved.  If you are ready, we can go inspect my sons.")  Ishi replies calmly.

("Yes, let us move on to business.")  Chhaya answers graciously as she stands, her daughters following suit.  

         They walk out the small side door, servants trailing slowly behind them.  They walk down her castle's long corridors until they reach the Inspection Room.  The sound of soft drums greets them as they enter the dim room, a sound so light that it is barely heard.  The room is large with ceilings so high it gives an outdoorsy feel.  A sweet musky sent of sweat and flowers hangs in the air, taking the minds of the females above the age of puberty to things not suitable for children to think of.  It's warm and humid inside, so much so that they can taste the humidity on there lips, it's a slightly tart flavor, uniquely male, but not unpleasant.  There are no chairs or tables just the room, and fourteen of Ishi's sons under soft spotlight.  They all sit on the floor there knees bent under them, there eyes trained to the ground.  They are clad in a skimpy pair of short shorts that left nothing to the imagination.  There bodies shimmered with oil, the soft light on them making the sight even more appealing.  They are all handsome and well built with muscle.  It's quite the erotic scene.  The females walk to stand before them and the servants trail off to a far corner of the room.

("Out of all my sons, these are the strongest and the fairest, a taste of what my house has to offer.  Rise my sons.") Ishi says proudly.  The males rise as they are instructed.

 ("We are here to please you, Mother.") They all say upon rising as they bow with a fisted left hand over there heart.

_What do you see when you look at them Tanvi?  Her mother asks her telepathically.  _

Tanvi looks at the skimpy clad males in front of her and there oiled muscles, _Concubines, whores__, these are pleasure males._

_Yes, very good, do you see anything more?  Her mother coaxes._

_Closer inspection is needed; however, as of yet I see only things used for pleasure, these are not husbands, but concubines.  There power-levels are low now, but could heighten.  I see no male displaying his peek power output.  Tanvi answers her mother looking to her for approval. _

Chhaya lays her hand to Tanvi's back lightly and gives her a ghost of a smile to show her approval as she telepaths, _Very good._

("Are they not handsome, as I promised?") Ishi says as she gestures for them to take a closer look.

("They are pleasing to the eye, Hoshiekaidoe.") Chhaya answers as she and her daughters begin to walk the line of males.  Then one at a time, they circle each one, there eyes dissecting them like livestock for sale.  The males simply stare straight a head of them, some even boldly meeting the eyes of there inspectors.  All the males are between the ages of seven (14) and ten (17).  Only one dares to bare his teeth when one of her sisters leans in a little to close on him, taking in his sent.  

         It's Akako.  She's only a head and a half taller than him, but she seems to tower over him as a low growl rumbles in the back of her throat at his daring, ("What is your name?")  She leans into him more, her breath ghosting across his skin as she speaks, and his eye shoot to the floor as he steps back a bit.

("Aidan,") He answers as he boldly looked back up and into her eyes.  

("What's your T.I.S. {Total Intelligence Score}?")  Akako asks as she starts to circle him again.  She so close he can feel her body heat.

("1400,") Aidan answers finding a place to fix his eyes on the far wall.

Akako stops in front of him, ("What's your P.L.C. {Power Level Classification}?")

("I am a G class fighter, ma'am.") He answers trying very hard to keep his calm, _I knew I shouldn't have bared my teeth, but I couldn't help it.  She was just to close, she was to close, and now she's giving me far too much attention for my comfort.  Oh Goddess, please, please, don't let her choose me.  I don't want to be a concubine, please, Goddess, please; I don't want to be a concubine.  Let her choose another of my brothers, please, let her move on._  Akako can feel his unease despite his efforts to hide it.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

         Tanvi and her mother watch from a far stepping out of line.  _Akako seems to like this one.  He's well built, and I believe he said his name was Aidan.  I'll check the data link on his value scores and classifications.  Tanvi says telepathically to her mother as she holds out her wrist, pressing a small button on her golden bracelet.  A holographic image projected from it.  The image has a view screen at the top and underneath it is a bunch of Namekian symbols._

_Yes, you're right.  He's a bit bold, for Merchant Class, what's his O.A.I.S. {Over All Intellect Score}__?  Chhaya telepathed back to Tanvi, just to make things clearer an O.A.I.S. is a score that assesses a person's capacity for knowledge, the capacity for rational or intelligent thought especially in highly developed thinking.  On the other hand, a T.I.S. is a score that assesses a person's mental acuteness; there ability to learn, understand, and to deal with new and trying situations, also to assess the skilled use of reason, the ability to apply knowledge to manipulate one's environment, and to think abstractly as measured by objective criteria like a test.  Tanvi punched a few keys on the image while her mother was talking and on the screen, Aidan Hoshiekaidoe's file comes up.  There is a picture of Aidan and his information._

_His O.A.I.S. is 28, just a little above average, and he's a G class fighter.  I believe combat testing is necessary, but if he shows himself to do well, he would be a good choice.  Tanvi answers trying to hold the image up to her mother but she's to short, so her mother looks down._

_I agree, but he's a young one.  His hatchday was yesterday, he just turned seven (14), barely legal; however, he is well developed.  Check his medical records.  Chhaya telepaths as she looks down on the chart.  Tanvi brings up the records._

_He is in good health.  The only reason his been placed in the infirmary is for Training Damage.  Tanvi states nonchalantly to her mother._

_This is true Tanvi, but something is odd about this...can you see it.  Chhaya replies her mental tone considering.  Tanvi's face becomes distressed as she looks up to her mother, she doesn't want to displease her to lose her place at her side.  Out of 189 sisters, if she would to displease her now she may never get her mother's attention again.  Some of her sisters have never had such close contact with there mother in all there lives and she doesn't want to lose that.  __You reveal yourself Tanvi.  Her mother says reproachfully, noting her distressed features.  Tanvi quickly tries to remove her face of her revealing emotions, but still they betray her.  _She was never one to hide her emotions well when they were strong.  She is so passion it for someone so young.  She is young still though, the showing of her emotions on the surface can be changed._  Chhaya thought to herself as she watched her daughter search the medical charts for the oddity she spoke of._

Tanvi looks as though she might cry for an instant, but then she stones herself and looks back to her mother, _I cannot find it mother.  What is the oddity?_

_He's been checked into the infirmary 25 times for Training Damage.  He's seven (14).  Don't you think that's a bit much?  Chhaya says thoughtfully._

_Many of my brother's have been checked into the infirmary far more than that for Training Damage.  Tanvi replies and at that her mother gives her a considering look.  Tanvi pauses and thinks then the lightbulb goes off, __But_ we are Warrior class and they are __Merchant.  Merchant Class Namekians usually don't go in to heavy energy training so there's no way he should have been damaged dad enough to go to the infirmary so many times.  What does it mean mother?_  Tanvi asks curiously._

_Perhaps Hoshiekaidoe is trying to give her family line a Dual Classification or she is trying to raise her house to Fighter Class, it has been done before.  No family is bound to there Class forever, one can rise just as one can fall, but it is a rarity.  __Hoshiekaidoe is a very respectable traditionalist and business female, there is one more option, but I doubt with a female of such respectable standing that this would be the case, Shield Training.  It is very conman among the sleazy females of Namek.  Even the 'respectable' females among them don't go so far as to use it on there males.  Chhaya answers her mental tone serious.  Tanvi doesn't show it, but she doesn't have a clue what Shield Training was.  She doesn't have a clue, all she knew is that it isn't used in high-class society so she figured it isn't something she needed to know.  _

_         ("Akako has moved on the Combat Testing.") Tanvi says looking over to one of the far corners of the room.  A space in the room the size of a football field rises up from the floor to make a fighting platform.  The lighting over the platform becomes brighter and Akako along with Aidan flies up and stands on opposite sides.  As there feet touch down a red tinge surrounds the platform, a high intensity force field to contain the ki blasts.  With a snap of his fingers, he changes in to a pair of pants to battle in, and the test began.  _

         Needless to say, Aidan is no match for Akako, but she doesn't expect him to be; however, she is very impressed.  His hand-to-hand-combat skills are very advanced.  She's never seen some of his moves before, and is almost hit a few times, because he catches her completely off balance, she can't help, but to wonder where he comes up with the stuff.  His power level isn't strong enough to do any real damage; after all, he's a G class fighter and she's a first class M warrior.  Warriors are on a completely different level from fighters.  It is like comparing SSj2 Gohan to Piccolo, both strong, but is there really a challenge.  She basically plays with him in the battle, think of the fight between Frieza's second form and Vegeta, it's the perfect image of there brawl; however, his response to her vicious attacks are far better than Vegeta's with Frieza's.  He can take her heavy blows well, fighting above the pain and blood.  His tactic in the fight also impresses her, his mind is very battle oriented, and she can't help but think, _Either__ his house combat teacher is an old veteran from the Nestchian Wars or he has real tactical talent, even more than myself at this point in my life.  I've only seen veterans with that kind of creative skill.  She let the fight go on for about fifteen minutes, but she ends it with him sprawled across the floor, a thin line of amethyst trickling down his chin.  He has three broken ribs, four hairline fractures to his forearms, two fractures to his legs, and several deep bruises all over his body._

She looks down to her mother and sisters with a faint smile, ("He is a good choice, is he not?  He will make a good concubine.")  Her mother nods approval and the field is let down.  The platform sinks to the floor, and Aidan just lays there, sprawled out on the floor.  She turns to him and says demandingly, ("Submit to me.") He just lays there.  Moments pass, but he still doesn't move.  ("Are you damaged beyond your capability to regenerate on your own?") Akako asks him calmly, her voice softer with concern.

         He doesn't answer or even look at her he just lays there, his body numb to the pain, to everything but his own thoughts after her announcement.  He thinks, _I do not want to go with this female.  I do not want to leave my home.  I do not want to be her concubine, to be little more than a glorified whore.  I'd always dreamed of being first husband to some beautiful merchant, but now, now, my dream is dead...now, I'm nothing more than a warriors whore.  I could resist, but that will only bring me more pain in the long run.  I could never defeat her in open battle, and would be lucky to survive.  I can only hope she is a considerate lover, a gentle lover.  His body shivers at the thought that she is not, things would become very painful for him if that is the case, and no one will care if she miss treats him.__  I would have rather been her fifth husband than her whore.  Husbands have more rights than concubines, if one could even call what 'liberties' husbands have rights; nevertheless, there fate would be much better than his own.  He knows all to well his newfound destiny.  He has seen how his mother treats her whores, how her husbands treats her whores.  Hell, he is the son of her second husband.  He knows how he, himself, treats her whores.  Finally, her last words break into his mind and he speaks answering her, ("No, I just need a moment.")  He regenerates himself and stands._

Akako reiterates her demand, ("Submit.")  

Aidan quickly kneels before her, his eyes down cast, ("I am yours, my Lady.")  

         Slowly, Akako kneels down to him, there bodies so close his breath tickles her collar.  Despite himself, he begins to tremble.  He knows what will come next and was told it could be very painful.  She will claim him now with the Namekian bond.  Everyone else in the room turns there back on them as Akako begins to descend to him, this is not for there eyes to see.  She brushes the back of her hand across the side of his face, letting it rest shortly on his temple, the equivalent to a Namekian kiss on the cheek.  Her eyes soften to him as she lifts his face up by the chin to look at her.  His eyes are wide with fright at first, he doesn't want this, but then he quickly blanks his face, the only evidence of his fear, being the slight trimmers going through his body.  She leans down, taking in his sent, her nose slightly brushing against the smooth skin of his cheek.  His slight trimmer turns in to full-blown shaking, and he curses himself for his weakness.  She licks some blood from the corner of his mouth.  He stiffens automatically; clinching his jaws tightly shut as he closes his eyes...he doesn't want this...he really doesn't want this.  He wants to jerk away at her tongues wet touch, but he knows it will only make it worse on him.

         She licks her lips, savoring the taste of him.  _His blood is sweet, good.  It will make the bonding easier.  She thinks then she slowly skims over his mouth with her parted lips sensuously, her lips barely grazing his, teasing him to open his mouth.  He only stiffens, so she kisses him softly, her tongue coaxing his lips to part.  If it is possible, Aidan becomes even more stiff, his mouth remaining tightly shut, he doesn't want this.  She leans back at this and looks at him reproachfully, but stays her anger, seeing his body shaking.  She felt it before, but seeing that he is too scared to act for himself, she calms herself.  Then brushes the back of her hand across his cheek, stopping at his chin, she strokes it with her thumb before gripping it firmly and forcing his jaws apart.  He resists at first, but with one firm look from Akako, he let's her open his mouth._

_         Try and calm yourself, your blood is sweet, I like the taste of it.  It means your genetics are pliant and it shouldn't hurt much, but you must try to relax.  Akako says telepathically her tone gentle.  His shaking turns into a slight trimmer and she presses her open mouth on to his, her tongue cajoling him to open his mouth wider.  She grabs him around the waste with her left arm, pulling his body flush against hers.  He tries to pull back, but her steel like grip holds him tight against her.  Her whole body trembles a little, as it begins to rise in her, a Namekian organ that only females have called the vellum.  Thick and lubricated, the long eel like organ slides up her throat and into his mouth.  He jerks back, but a well placed right hand on the back of his head, holds him firmly in place, tears roll down his face as he thinks, __My_ dream is dead.  It wasn't suppose to happen this way.  It wasn't suppose to happen this way...Not with her...Not like this.  She was suppose to make me feel comfortable.  She was suppose to tell me everything would be okay.  She was suppose to tell me there is nothing to fear.  I was suppose to be happy.  I was..._  His thoughts are cut short when her vellum starts to go down his throat, it so thick that the width of it fills his mouth, slightly grazing against the teeth in the side of his jaw.  _

         In Namekian, vellum literally means the flesh that binds together.  It is a physical bond between them, body and mind, it has the strongest effect on males.  It's movement is fast and finally it reaches his aperlum, it's a male Namekian organ that is a hole inside his throat that opens for the vellum to enter the nollum, the holding place for the vellum.  It begins to enter the hole, stretching it wider as it enters, it hurts, it really hurts, and a muffled sob escapes him, as more tears follow, but it's almost over.  It's completely inside him now, and Akako pulls back closing her mouth.  He can feel it beginning to connect with his every sense, and he thinks, _I will miss father and, and, and Qasim, Anwar, Habib, all my brothers.  I will miss them very much.  I'll never see them again...but I must be strong.  I mustn't show her that I am weak, weakness is looked down on by all Namekians, and how much more true will it be for a warrior.  I have to be strong.  There's still hope if I train and work hard to become stronger, maybe, just maybe I can earn a place in her house, maybe I can work my way up into being fifth husband at least.  __Goddess,_ let her be a gentle lover.__

         This all takes about a minute, and he quickly closes his mouth when she parts from him.  Her vellum inside him already beginning to do its work, drawing him to her, giving him a desire to be closer to her, but that's not all, unbidden some of his private memories, and thoughts begin to flow into her.  Swiftly, using all the mental training he ever had in his life, he puts up a mental barrier to keep his mind to himself.  

They rise and she says, ("The bonding is completed.")  At that, everyone in the room turns back around.  ("Go prepare yourself for our journey home.  I will call for you when it's time to leave.")  Akako says to him then walks over to stand with the other ladies.  A few servants come and take Aidan away to help him prepare for his journey.  Fola and Petula both chose one of Ishi's sons, there bondings taking place as well.  Servants take them away also, and Ishi dismisses the others.

("Your sons and husband will be brought into the room shortly.  Do you have any specifications for the room or is this décor fine.")  Ishi asks Chhaya.  Chhaya reaches up her sleeve and pulls out a clear rectangular sheet of thin plastic.

She hands it to Ishi, saying, ("This has all my specifications.")

("Good,") Ishi replies taking the sheet and walks swiftly to a panel on the far wall.  She lays the thin sheet on the panel and an orange light scans over it.  In a flash, the room changes to an arena setting.  The ceiling changed to a blue sky and in the middle of the room set a large fighting pallet.  It is a beautiful arena with flowering vines climbing the walls.  It has a distinctly feminine touch to it and has an air of comfortability to it.  To the far side there is a slight garden area with several sets of chairs and tables.  It looks like the perfect setting for a prudish tea party, complete with a stylish tarp overhang above the tables to keep out the artificial suns, which is shining brightly; however, there is also a hardness to the room that speak of battles long past, and to come.  Ishi looked around the room awed.  Chhaya and her daughters walk over to the garden area and take a seat.

("You do realize Hoshiekaidoe that none of my sons have ever submitted to a female without first challenging her.  A female must be stronger than the male she intents to claim, so that she may tame him, and if she can't she doesn't deserve him.  Don't take offence, because I did warn you when you propose this deal.  My family has made it a practice for millenniums to make this task hard for potential suitors, because the stronger the female, the stronger the offspring, a duty to keep the Namekian race powerful, if you will.  My son, Faraj, didn't even submit to Uttara Honoria, niece of Empress Aloysia without first challenging her, he barely survived that challenge.  They are all the same in that they will fight until they can fight no more.  We are warriors to the core, and of the highest class.  They were trained one and all to be suitable for a warriors needs.  I never had it in mind that they would be paired with any other class; however, I am not against it and it is not impossible.  Several of my sons where paired with Fighter Class females, and I must say from your son's display your house may just be on the border of a Duel Classification, but do understand that if none of your daughters are strong enough to claim any of my sons, I will not tolerate you backing out of our deal.") Chhaya says coolly as she crosses her legs.  There are only two single tables in the room, the others seating sets of four.  She sits in the one closest to the arena.

Ishi looks a bit taken back but nods her understanding as she replies, ("I did think of this as well Imperial High Matron Atul that is why I gathered the strongest of my daughters, thirty to be exact, chances are in my favor that at least one of them will be successful.")  Chhaya motions for Ishi to sit at the second single table on her left.  She does and moments later, Tanvi's brothers with there father enter the room.

         Chhaya's sons are dress nothing like Ishi's.  They all have there own style, none are dress the same, and they are all tall.  There styles are somewhat like the clothing they ware in the New World, but so much more sophisticated and sleek.  They look very handsome in there outfits, and unlike Ishi's sons they don't show that much skin.  Murad shows the most skin, his top being a vest showed off his sculpted abs, pecs, and biceps.  Atif is next in line showing off the chiseled muscles in his arms and his ripped abs through his tight white sleeveless shirt.  He wares a lose vest over it, but it does nothing more than enhance his shirt's effect.  Gamal is the most conservative, wearing a sleek long sleeve shirt, and pants.  They all ware just about the same style pants, but they definitely show there individuality.

         They walk before there mother and bow with a fisted left hand over there hearts.

("Are they to your satisfaction, my wife?")  Hassan says his head bowed humbly.

She gives him a faint smile, ("You have done well.  I am pleased, come sit at my side.")  He looks up, visibly stunned at her words.  Only second husband gets the honor of kneeling at her side, maybe even third or fourth but not sixth.  He was little more than a glorified concubine.  The average Namekian female takes in five husbands and no more.  Some of the upper class takes in concubines, but two or three at the most.  Yes, Imperial High Matron Chhaya Atul is a rare one, but he never thoughts she would do a thing like this.  In most ways, she is the complete traditionalist.  He was fully expecting to be sent off to stand in a corner somewhere behind her.  He quickly averts his eyes again, and smiles, a real full smile as he swiftly sits on the ground his knees bent under him by her chair.  At her side, he looks like the devoted lap dog, sitting happily at the feet of his master, just happy with her nearness, a cruel comparison, but true.  ("Go take your places in the center of the arena, my sons.") Chhaya says turning her attention to them.

("As you wish mother,")  They all say together giving her a bow with there left hand fisted over there hearts.  They go to the center of the room and all sit in the middle of the arena there knees bent under them then train there eyes to the floor.

         Shortly after, Ishi's daughters arrive.  Chhaya watches them as they enter the room.  They are both awed and a bit put off by the room's aggressiveness.  _It's_ obvious Ishi's house has never married outside of there class, or at least not into any of the __Battle___ Classes.  This should be interesting.  Chhaya thinks to herself.  When the last girl enters the room, she and Ishi rise to greet them.  Ishi's daughters bow in greeting to Chhaya and there mother._

("Greetings, Ladies, these are my sons, Atif, Gamal, and Murad.") Chhaya says as she walks over to them, Ishi, and her daughters following.  ("Rise my sons,") She says facing them, then turning back to the others she continues, ("See if they are to your liking and claim them if you can.")  She gestures with her hand for then to begin.

         Just as her daughters did, Ishi's daughters walk the line of males, circling each one with a dissecting eye.  However, unlike Ishi's sons, all of Chhaya's boldly look there inspectors in the eye.  The audaciousness of that act alone is enough to put some of the girls on edge.  Not only do they dare to look them in the eye, as if they are equals, but they let there, eyes say what there mouths are forbidden too, weather they like or dislike them.  For the most part, what the three males' eyes say is stay away from me.  They don't stare or even truly glare at them, it is a simple meeting of the eyes, just long enough to let there inspectors know, they will not be claimed without a challenge.  It unnerves most of Ishi's daughters to see how daring they are, how untamed.  It makes others angry that a male would look to them with such defiance, but then again the elders don't call the time of first meeting the Taming Period for nothing.

         Things are going smoothly until one of Ishi's daughters,Bohdana, gets to close on Murad.  She's eighteen (25), the oldest of Ishi's daughters there.  Most females have married all five of there husbands by then, but she's looking for her fifth husband.  She's been to hundreds of these things, and is very confident.  Murad doesn't like her, and his eyes tell her so, but she simply leans in on him.  He glares at her fiercely, telling her without words to back up; however, she doesn't take the clue, moving in even closer.  He growls dangerously low in his throat, baring his teeth at her in warning.  She stops.  She simply cannot believe his daring.  Her eyes narrow indignantly, and she growls louder than he did, baring her teeth as well.  She doesn't step away from him, but looks him challengingly in the eye, daring him to show his impudence again.  He looks down and away from her.  

A tiny smile pulls at her lips, and being a little daring herself, she reaches out a hand, running it down the length of his arm as she says, ("Submit to me.")  

         He clinches his fists as his power level rises a bit at her touch, pulling away from her, he says, ("I will not.")  He looks back up to her.  Everything stops, the other girls in the room clear the line, stepping off the platform, and Chhaya's sons do as well.  Bohdana's power level shoots up to battle status, the displeasure clear on her face as purple-blue fire whirls around her in angry hues, she snaps her fingers turning her flowing dress into a skirt and top.

("Submit to me!") She yells aggressively.  In an instant his power level spikes, pushing her away from him in a gust of power.  She lands in an ungraceful heap on the floor, blue hues of fire circle around him as he looks down on where she lays.  

His reply comes out short, ("I will not.")

         In a blink, she is on her feet, her ki flaring brightly.  She's so embarrassed to be caught unaware by a male, everyone else in the room, stands watching.  The red hue of the ki force field surrounds the large arena, and Bohdana strikes out at him with a vicious punch, but he dodges kicking her in the stomach.  She flies back with the blow and he shoots her with an energy beam from his hand.  She moves away quickly the beam skimming her right shoulder.  She grits her teeth trying not to cry out, and the fight is on.  They battle on for about two hours.  Tanvi and her sisters play card games, having there servants bring them drinks, paying little mind to the fight, but when it goes on for so long they begin to pay a little more attention, it's odd.  Chhaya and Ishi talk casually; however, Chhaya attention too becomes divided and she pays a little more attention to the fight when it goes on for so long, _Bohdana _is a merchant and Murad a warrior this fight shouldn't be lasting this long._  Hassan on the other hand watches the fight intently the entire time.  He prays for Murad to win, he thinks, _If___ she wasn't so much older this fight would be over already.  She's very cunning.  She's got to be seventeen (24) at least, she's got more experience in these types of battles._

         Suddenly, there's a huge explosion with in the arena as the smoke clears Murad is seen laying flat on his back.  A very battered Bohdana slowly makes her way to him.  She walks with a limp, and her left arm is gone completely.  She kneels by his side to claim him.  Hassan almost jumps off his place on the floor to stop her, but Chhaya sensing his distress, places a hand on his shoulder to stay him.  He stops but grits his teeth as he clinches his fists.  Abruptly, Murad's eyes snap open as he sees her so close to his face his body is filled with an unexplainable power.  His ki flairs violently throwing her away from him then with his right arm he lets out a wicked energy blast that takes off her head.  Ishi jumps to her feet, and several of her daughter's rush the energy field.  Murad lays his head back to the platform floor, _That__ was to close...to close...to close.  I can't believe how strong and cunning she was.  In two years of being pursued by the Warrior Class, none of them has ever gotten that close to my face, ever.  There's something odd about this family.  Chhaya notices it as well, but says nothing, _They are very strong for Merchant class.  This is the first time Murad has had to kill to stop a bonding.  There is something very odd going on in this house, first, the concubine's odd medical records, and now this.__

         The field is let down and she rises to go to her son.  He jumps when she leans down to him, but he relaxes when he realizes it's his mother.  She lays her hands on him and he is covered in a yellow glow as she heals his wounds.  As she heals her son, several servants curry up quickly, and respectfully take Bohdana's body away.  She finishes and stands.  He does as well.

("Is your healing complete?")  She asks him giving him a once over.

("Yes, mother.")  He replies taking his place back on the platform.  His brothers take there places and Chhaya says, ("Continue, if you dare.")  To Ishi's embarrassment most of her daughters leave, only thirteen remaining.

When Chhaya comes back to her seat, Ishi says a bit ruffled, ("With all do respect, Imperial High Matron Atul.  I did want you to bring strong sons, but did you have to bring them this strong, after all, I am just a humble merchant.")

("Then your daughter should have thought of that before she took his challenge, and I a sure you he is not the strongest of my sons.")  Chhaya replies curtly, _I have the feeling you are more than a merchant High Matron Ishi Hoshiekaidoe, much more._

To continued...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please review and tell me what you think, this was the hardest chapter I've ever written.  I'll finish this flash back in the next chapter and move on to the present.  I hope that this is giving you some in sight in to these females behavior and the motives for there actions.  Also, know that Tanvi's just a kid in this flash a back and they'll be others later to explain how she got to be where she is right now.


	6. Chapter 5 Trudge Planet

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own DBZ, never said I did.**

**Author's Note:** When they are speaking in Namekian, it will look like this, ("Hey, everyone, I'm speaking in Namekian.") Thank you for Reviewing Jumper Prime, chikyu, BlueFlame, and Dreamwraith. Hey, really thank you for reviewing, it kept me going. That last Chapter was the hardest for me every, and I was way disappointed that I only got four review, but very grateful for them. There will be a few more blast from the past chapters, just to warn you guys, but today's isn't one of them.

* * *

**Last time on, But there are no Female Nameks...**

Just as her daughters did, Ishi's daughters walk the line of males, circling each one with a dissecting eye. However, unlike Ishi's sons, all of Chhaya's boldly look there inspectors in the eye. The audaciousness of that act alone is enough to put some of the girls on edge. Not only do they dare to look them in the eye, as if they are equals, but they let there, eyes say what there mouths are forbidden too, weather they like or dislike them. For the most part, what the three males' eyes say is stay away from me. They don't stare or even truly glare at them, it is a simple meeting of the eyes, just long enough to let there inspectors know, they will not be claimed without a challenge. It unnerves most of Ishi's daughters to see how daring they are, how untamed. It makes others angry that a male would look to them with such defiance, but then again the elders don't call the time of first meeting the Taming Period for nothing.

Things are going smoothly until one of Ishi's daughters,Bohdana, gets to close on Murad. She's eighteen (25), the oldest of Ishi's daughters there. Most females have married all five of there husbands by then, but she's looking for her fifth husband. She's been to hundreds of these things, and is very confident. Murad doesn't like her, and his eyes tell her so, but she simply leans in on him. He glares at her fiercely, telling her without words to back up; however, she doesn't take the clue, moving in even closer. He growls dangerously low in his throat, baring his teeth at her in warning. She stops. She simply cannot believe his daring. Her eyes narrow indignantly, and she growls louder than he did, baring her teeth as well. She doesn't step away from him, but looks him challengingly in the eye, daring him to show his impudence again. He looks down and away from her.

A tiny smile pulls at her lips, and being a little daring herself, she reaches out a hand, running it down the length of his arm as she says, ("Submit to me.")

He clinches his fists as his power level raises a bit at her touch, pulling away from her, he says, ("I will not.") He looks back up to her. Everything stops, the other girls in the room clear the line, stepping off the platform, and Chhaya's sons do as well. Bohdana's power level shoots up to battle status, the displeasure clear on her face as purple-blue fire whirls around her in angry hues, she snaps her fingers turning her flowing dress into a skirt and top.

("Submit to me!") She yells aggressively. In an instant his power level spikes, pushing her away from him in a gust of power. She lands in an ungraceful heap on the floor, blue hues of fire circle around him as he looks down on where she lays.

His reply comes out short, ("I will not.")

In a blink, she is on her feet, her ki flaring brightly. She's so embarrassed to be caught unaware by a male, everyone else in the room, stands watching. The red hue of the ki force field surrounds the large area, and Bohdana strikes out at him with a vicious punch, but he dodges kicking her in the stomach. She flies back with the blow and he shoots her with an energy beam from his hand. She moves away quickly the beam skimming her right shoulder. She grits her teeth trying not to cry out, and the fight is on. They battle on for about two hours. Tanvi and her sisters play card games, having there servants bring them drinks, paying little mind to the fight, but when it goes on for so long they begin to pay a little more attention, it's odd. Chhaya and Ishi talk casually; however, Chhaya's attention too becomes divided and she pays a little more attention to the fight when it goes on for so long, _Bohdana_ _is a merchant and Murad a warrior this fight shouldn't be lasting this long._ Hassan on the other hand watches the fight intently the entire time. He prays for Murad to win, he thinks, _If__ she wasn't so much older this fight would be over already. She's very cunning. She's got to be seventeen (24) at least, she's got more experience in these types of battles._

Suddenly, there's a huge explosion with in the arena as the smoke clears Murad is seen laying flat on his back. A very battered Bohdana slowly makes her way to him. She walks with a limp, and her left arm is gone completely. She kneels by his side to claim him. Hassan almost jumps off his place on the floor to stop her, but Chhaya sensing his distress, places a hand on his shoulder to stay him. He stops but grits his teeth as he clinches his fists. Abruptly, Murad's eyes snap open as he sees her so close to his face his body is filled with an unexplainable power. His ki flairs violently throwing her away from then with his right arm he lets out a wicked energy blast that takes off her head. Ishi jumps to her feet, and several of her daughter's rush the energy field. Murad lays his head back to the platform floor, _That__ was to close...to close...to close. I can't believe how strong and cunning she was. In two years of being pursued by the Warrior Class, none of them has ever gotten that close to my face, ever. There's something odd about this family._ Chhaya notices it as well, but says nothing, _They are very strong for Merchant class. This is the first time Murad has had to kill to stop a bonding. There is something very odd going on in this house, first, the concubine's odd medical records, and now this._

The field is let down and she rises to go to her son. He jumps when she leans down to him, but he relaxes when he realizes it's his mother. She lays her hands on him and he is covered in a yellow glow as she heals his wounds. As she heals her son, several servants curry up quickly, and respectfully take Bohdana's body away. She finishes and stands. He does as well.

("Is your healing complete?") She asks him giving him a once over.

("Yes, mother.") He replies taking his place back on the platform. His brothers take there places and Chhaya says, ("Continue, if you dare.") To Ishi's embarrassment most of her daughters leave, only thirteen remain.

When Chhaya comes back to her seat, Ishi says a bit ruffled, ("With all do respect, Imperial High Matron Atul. I did want you to bring strong sons, but did you have to bring them this strong, after all, I am just a humble merchant.")

("Then your daughter should have thought of that before she took his challenge, and I a sure you he is not the strongest of my sons.") Chhaya replies curtly, _I have the feeling you are more than a merchant High Matron Ishi Hoshiekaidoe, much more._

* * *

**Hey Guys this is new but I've decided that I'm going to Add this part to Chapter 4**

("Perhaps you are right, and she was a bit foolish...I will miss her dearly. ") Ishi says her voice grief ridden.

("It is always hard losing daughters. I lost fourteen in the Nestchian War of Trapain. Those **damn monkey-men** caught there M Class War Bird in an ambush. I know what it is to grieve a daughter, but perhaps it will make your other daughters more cautious.") Chhaya says her voice holding a little compassion.

("I am sure you are right, to my dishonor only thirteen of them remain; however, the day is getting late, and I think it best that we end the Inspections for the day. I will have rooms prepared, and we can begin again in the noonday tomorrow. Bohdana only has one daughter of age, the daughter of a concubine no less, there are many things I must attend to, and I'm sure your other daughters would like to be off to enjoy there new males, as well. If this is pleasing to you, we can adjourn this until tomorrow.") Ishi says calmly, regaining herself.

("Very well,") Chhaya replies then she rises and speaks to everyone, ("This cession is over for today. I will continue at noonday tomorrow. You may retire, my sons. High Matron Hoshiekaidoe's servants will prepare you a place.") The servants come and usher the boys away as Ishi's daughters leave.

* * *

Chhaya and Tanvi are the only ones who stay at Ishi's estate all the others go home. There is really no reason for them to stay after all they were only there to inspect Ishi's sons, and now that is done there mother let them go. Tanvi is overwhelmed with happiness this is the first time she'd ever been on a trip with just her and her mother. Well, Hassan and his sons are there, but they are just males no one important, anyway, so she practically has her mother to herself.

Tanvi loves and respects her mother, but she isn't the play and talk with your kids' type of parent. It's sure that Chhaya loves all her daughters, and in fact, has taken a special interest in Tanvi; however, just sitting in her mother's presence or sparring with her was getting boring. Okay, so the sparring isn't boring, but she does that all the time at home, not with her mother, true; however, right now she just wants to play, so she slips off in Ishi's castle to the First Level Den's security door. The First Level Den is where all the kids from age 1 (4) to 5 (12) are kept most of the time, so she knocks on the door, and a slim male answers the door.

("What may I do for you, Little One?") He says kindly through a vidscreen without opening the door.

("My name is Tanvi Atul, and I'm here with my mother visiting on business, and I would like it if I could play with some of the other girls here my age.") Tanvi states a little shyly, a few moments past, the male obviously checking her clearance.

She checks out and he opens the door as he says, ("The other little ones are in the Wilderness Play Area. You're welcome to join them if you like.") Tanvi nods and follows the male. The First Level Den is full of children girls and boys everywhere. Some running around playing, others reading, others playing board games, and there fathers watching over them all. There are also several male servants in the room helping to keep all the kids in order. She looks around as she walks through toward the Wilderness Play Area, and everything is normal for a Den. _I guess that __Bohdana's father isn't in here or that the announcement of her death hasn't been made yet, because no one here seems to be in mourning. I guess that's good they probably wouldn't be to nice to me otherwise._ Tanvi thinks as they finally reach there destination.

It's like an inside jungle, and it's full of children. The male calls over a few girls and introduces Tanvi to of them. They all begin to play, but most are too stuck up for Tanvi's taste, and she has a higher class, so she leaves to play by herself. She's having fun, but she really doesn't like any of the girls she's playing with. She begins to chase a pketict, which is a dear looking creature the size of a grasshopper. She's been chasing it for about five minutes when she finally catches it. She plays with the tiny creature for a whiled, when she spots a small pond. Another little girl about her age is playing there with a pketict. The other girls thought it beneath them to play with the tiny creatures.

("Hi, my name's Tanvi. What's yours?") She exclaims happily. The girl jumps at the sound of her voice and looks around. Tanvi does as well, ("The other girls aren't around if that's what you worried about.") The girl hopped to her feet.

("I should go. Sorry to have disturbed you.") The girl begins to hurriedly leave.

("No, wait, it's fine. I know the other girls think catching pketicts is something beneath us, but look.") Tanvi says opening up her hand to show the tiny creature, ("I catch them too.")

The girl smiled and sits back down, ("My name is Pythia,") She opened her hand, ("and this is Sey. I caught him just this morning. What's your little fella's name?") She asked smiling.

("I just caught him, so I didn't get a chance to name him yet. I guess I could name him...") Tanvi stops to think, ("Sum.") and so starts a beautiful friendship. The two play all day together and it is only when they say there good byes that Taniv learns that Pythia is really a servant girl. At first, she is upset, if she had known Pythia was a servant, she wouldn't have played with her, but they are friends now and she wouldn't change that. She likes Pythia very much and in Tanvi's eyes, she has more class than all of Ishi's daughters.

* * *

The next day, Tanvi and her mother sit at a table, waiting outside in a garden patio for Ishi to join them for breakfast. Tanvi notice to herself that her new made friend Pythia is helping to tend plants. Briefly, she wonders if her mother found out about there friendship, would she be terribly angry. _What mother doesn't know mother can't be angry about?_ She told herself silently, vowing in her mind never to tell her mother. Tanvi will never have that problem however, because today she would learn the reality of Shield Training and all its horrific glory. She and her mother turned there gazes impatiently as Ishi hurriedly walked down the garden path toward there table. She was late, and Tanvi knew her mother was not one who tolerated such disrespect. Suddenly, there was a powerful flash of battle ki, and a female form covered in ninja type clothing phased into existence across from Ishi.

("Assassin!!!") Chhaya yelled shoving Tanvi under the table. It all happens so fast and Tanvi's eyes aren't even advance enough to see the assassin arrive, only the flash of ki. This warrior is of a high class. Tanvi watches in horrified fascination as her knew friend Pythia along with several other little girls tending the gardens ran out from the greenery, and threw themselves in front of Ishi.

("Leave My Mistress Alone!!!!") Several children's voices screams forcefully in unison as Ishi shrinks back to hide behind them. At that exact moment in time all Tanvi can think is, _Why__ isn't Ishi powering up? What's wrong with her? Why isn't she fighting? She's stronger, older than the others. _ Her mother's sudden and vicious snarl draws Tanvi's attention as she rises. Then her eyes shoot back to Ishi, the horrible realization of what is happening becomes clear to her. The little girls surrounding Ishi, all there power levels were high, not nearly as high as her own, but higher than simple servants of a Merchant Class should be...

Suddenly, she jumped to her feet as well, screaming, ("Noooo!!!") Later she learned that her mother had dashed forward and killed the assassin, but in that instance, all she saw is the blood, the blood of her newfound friend along with several other unfortunate young girls splattered all over the garden as Ishi coward behind them. Ishi survived with a quick burst of her own ki, but all the girls were dead. She could still remember Pythia's face, the look of raw horror as she realized that they wouldn't be able to block the blast. There was just so much blood. It wasn't the first time, she'd seen someone die in such a bloody manner, but it was the first time she'd ever seen someone she care about died. She screamed it was so useless. Ishi could have deflected such a blast, but hid behind them instead. _Pythia_, tears ran down Tanvi's face unchecked, she really liked her.

Her snapped back to what was happening and she quickly wiped her face, afraid that her mother had seen her crying. Her mother was snarling as Ishi coward at her feet.

("Shield Training, and on ones so young!!! My sons will never, marry into your house!!!! I would kill you myself, but I think it is better that I inform the Empress!!! How someone like you could rise so high, I don't know, but I will see your name stripped down to nothing, and your honor frayed to dust!!!") Chhaya yelled in a fury, her ki flairing, ("Come Tanvi!!")

* * *

Tanvi's mind floated back to the present as she soared high over the city and she thought, _Shield Training--the mental programming of those weaker than you to use as a living shield. No wonder the Fool's so crazy, I wonder how much mental and physical torture she put him through in his programming, and I have no doubt that she programmed him as well. If a female is willing to program her own son, why not one of her mates? Bulma Briefs pray that we don't ever cross paths again... _

* * *

(This chapter is written in past tense, yet I know I should have kept it in present tense, but it was easer to write it this way. I'll probably fix it later, but here it is. )

**Chapter 5—Trudge Planet**

Candy Weathers had been a nurse at Satan General Hospital for four years, but today was the first time she'd ever gotten to work on a celebrity. She was so excited although it was really sad about what happened to Videl Satan, her entire rib cage was partially fractured as well as several bones in her arms and legs, the girl would be on bed rest for at least six months. Dam those crazy aliens, when are they ever going to learn. Candy was just on her way to check on Videl when suddenly the emergency sirens of someone's life signs going flat blared. Quickly, Candy ran down the hall, throwing open the door, an emergency team right behind her, it was room 209, Videl's room, but all that greeted them as they opened the door was an empty bed and an open window.

Flying as fast as she could muster over the vast city, Videl Satan, looking a spit out mess, flew toward the Mountain home of her dear friend Gohan Son as she thought, _Please be alright Gohan, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you._ She had of course taken a moment to put on some clothes before her daring escape from the hospital and her rib cage was screaming bloody murder for it, but she just had to see Gohan. She had to know he was okay. They had been friends for a whiled now, and it took almost dieing today to make her realize she wanted to be more to him than just a friend. She realized a lot today, like the fact that her father hadn't really defeated Cell. His lying is what started the fighting, but she still loved her Dad even if he was a liar. Speaking of liars, even though she didn't blame him, she remembered a time when she asked Gohan if he was the Golden Fighter, and he said no, yet today when he fought those aliens his hair was gold, and his eyes turquoise. At the time, she hadn't really noticed or cared, she knew that it was Gohan, and he was there to help her when she needed it most, but he was the Golden Fighter.

She remembered from videos of the Cell Games, there were fighters there that could do that. She also knew that it was most likely that Gohan was the one who really defeated Cell not her Dad, and if that was the case, they were all in big trouble, because they seemed to have been having an easy time with him. She hoped Gohan was at home and well, she just needed to see him. Landing on the Sons front lawn heavily, she slowly walked up to the door and knocked. After a short moment, Chi-chi answered the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Son, I was wondering if Gohan was home yet, there was a fight today with..." Videl started to explain as she looked in to Chi-chi shocked face.

"Come on in Videl, quickly and sit down. You look a mess. Are you all right? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Chi-chi asked helping Videl in.

"No, I just left." Videl answered with a shaky smile.

"They released you in your condition..." Chi-chi started but trailed off as she looked at Videl's face. She knew that face all to well.

"Umm, no, actually, I released myself." Videl exclaimed with a tiny laugh.

"You fighters, I don't know what I'm going to do with you. My Goku used to do that exact same thing. Flew right out the window didn't you?" Chi-chi asked knowingly with her hand on her hip.

Videl laughed nervously, "Yeah."

Chi-chi sighed, "Sit down girl, who knows what type of injuries you're aggravating by standing and walking around."

Videl didn't sit but asked, "So is Gohan here? Is the battle over?"

Chi-chi frowned sadly, "Yes, Gohan's here, and as far as I know the fight isn't over. He was injured in the battle so they brought him back here."

Videl's eyes widen, "Can I see him?"

"Sure thing, my Dad's with him in his room. He's unconscious, and hasn't waked since they brought him back." Chi-chi exclaimed grimly as they walked up the stairs to Gohan's room.

Ox-King was sitting in a chair, next to Gohan's bed, and the room seemed, so small with the large man in it. Videl looked at Gohan's still form and her heart jumped. He just looked so peaceful, so still that it was unnatural, almost like he was dead, and she was paying her final respects before they closed the casket, only the slight rise and fall of his chest dispelled the notion, but it was eerie. She wanted to touch him, to hold his hand, to feel the warmth of his body heat to assure herself that he truly was breathing, that he truly was alive, but she didn't. She didn't think that was proper to do in front of his mother, so she just stood there by his bedside looking down on him. After a moment, Chi-chi looked at the clock and sighed.

"It's been a half-hour Dad. I'm going to the lake to get Goten. I told him to be back in ten minutes, but he's late." Chi-chi exclaimed looking at the clock.

"Aw, dear give him a few more minutes. He was just as worried about Gohan as you. It took me an hour to convince him to go down to the lake and catch himself some lunch. It's good for him to get his mind off it for a moment, and nothing works better for your boys than a good meal. He doesn't need to be in here sulking. He was just getting angry and worried by sitting around here. I'm sure he's on his way back, dragging along a big fish for you to fry." Ox-King soothed, but it didn't work.

"No, I want him home, now. Who knows what could happen with these bloodthirsty aliens running around. Or what thoughts he might get about fighting them." Chi-chi replied turning to go out of the door.

"I'll go with you." Videl exclaimed turning as well, it was very disturbing fro her to see Gohan this way.

* * *

**In ****Satan****City****, shortly after Tanvi flies away from her exchange with Bulma...******

Piccolo and Yamcha quickly land on the Briefs' property. They had both sense the power, and came right away. Trunks, Bulma, and her mother still outside where the female left them, Bulma was crying into her hands, shaking with terror. She had never been so afraid before in her life. This was the first time any of there enemies truly had an interest in her, not wanting her to invent something, but to kill her, to come after her directly with the simple intent to kill her. She could see it in that female's eyes, her death. It reflected in crystal clarity from the rage-filled orbs, burning deep inside of her. She wanted Vegeta and she wanted him now. She dried her eyes quickly then turned tail and ran into the house to lay at his bedside not even caring that Piccolo along with Yamcha just landed. She just needed to be near him for a minute, assure herself that she was still alive and okay, finding comfort in his presence. Then she needed to go to her lab and find away to wake him up. She would find a way to wake him and Gohan then the Z-gang would take care of that nasty alien just like all the rest.

"Mom!" Trunks called after her startled at her sudden departure.

He started after her, but his grandmother called after him, "Just let her go, Trunks, she needs sometime."

Piccolo's eyes raked over the field, noting the crater from Tanvi's power up, and Yamcha asked, "What the heck happened over here? What did that Namek want anyway?"

"She wanted to hurt my Mom that's what. She strong, I couldn't even fight her she hit me with some strange attack, and trapped me in a bubble." Trunks replied angrily, his hand squeezed into tight little fists.

"Now, Trunks, that's not exactly what happened, now is it? Humm, let's see," Mrs. Briefs informed in her bubbly way, pausing to think for a moment then continued, "The Namek and I were talking about how it was such a shame she was here after Piccolo. I was telling her about how nice he is, and Bulma came out yelling. You see she was still quite upset about what happen to poor Vegeta, and you know Bulma when she flies off in a tantrum. Well, I can remember when she was six a time she stayed up for a hold week to prove to her Father she didn't need naps." She giggled a little at the memory, in her own little world for a second then went on, "Well, anyway, Bulma was yelling her lovely head off, and the Namek listened. Then suddenly rocks started flying all over the place, and the Namek was glowing the prettiest shade of purple. Anyway, the Namek said something or another about her coming just to talk, but if Bulma wanted to fight then okay. Then Trunks was screaming, tearing apart my beautiful lawn, and flew over in front of Bulma and me to protect us. Now that's when the Namek got really mad yelling and spitting. She shot poor Trunks with some glowing ball, and jack Bulma clear off the ground and told her if she didn't keep Vegeta in check, she would kill her. Then she left and you guys came. Man, anybody hungry, I'll go make drinks, come on in boys. I'm sure when Bulma calms down she'll want to talk to you." Mrs. Briefs scuttled on in the house and the others followed. It was going to be a long after noon.

* * *

Hita and Sundar had been searching aimlessly for hours, looking for the boy's Mother. They were searching out higher power levels from the rest, but so far, they'd had no luck. Hita allowed Sundar to take a little break when they entered a mountain area, while she continued the search. He was at a small lake, and knelled to take a drink. The water was cool and refreshing as it went down his throat. He smiled briefly as he thought, _The__ forests of this planet are nice, perhaps that is what draws Piccolo to stay here. _ He stepped back suddenly when a giant fish, popped out of the water and landed on the shore, followed by a tiny body. He had put off all the life forms he'd sensed in the area as nothing more than this planet's local beasts, but obviously, he was wrong. He tilted his head to the side as he watched the little one wrestled the large fish into submission, and couldn't help but to smile softly to himself as he heard the little one say, "Man, it's a small one, but Mom will cook it up for a great snack!!" He doubted seriously if the little one could even eat a fifth of the large beast, but thought perhaps, the boy went hunting for the family.

Just then, the boy noticed his presence and jump back at least fifteen feet, his ki rising astoundingly.

"You're the one who hurt my big brother. What are you doing here? You're not goina start another fight are you?" The little one asked in an angry growl, taking a fighting stance as he eyed the Namekian with aversion. Sundar made no move to approach the small child and looked at him carefully. He bore no resemblance to the boy he had fought, but could be the son of a lesser husband.

He was quick to assure the child he had no intent of harming him, "I want no fight with you, little one. I was simply here to get a drink of water. My companions and I were looking for your Mother to explain the misunderstanding that led to the exchange with your brother. If you would, my Matron's second in command wishes to speak with her, could you bring her here, in about ten minutes, Hita should have returned by then."

"I don't know. My Mom was pretty mad about my brother, and she's worried because he won't wake up. I don't think I should be talking..." The little one started to say but cut himself off when he heard a woman's voice scream, "Goten!!! I told you to be back in ten minutes Mister and it's been a half hour. Your in big trouble young man if you don't get your tail over here right now!!! Goten!!!!"

Sundar was so distracted by the child before him that he hadn't even noticed the two new power level coming his way. He paled slightly visibly shaken at the sound of her voice and thought in fright, _It's__ the boy's mother. It's the boy's mother._ For the briefest of instances, he thought about flying away as fast as he could, the likeliness of him being faster and stronger than this female was large, after all, he was a Namekian, but he was uncertain, and afraid. If he tried to run and she was stronger, she would come after him, and surely beat him or worse, for what he did to her son, assuming he was guilty of wrongdoing because he ran, also it might further anger her because he was near another of her offspring. He called out to Hita telepathically, but that's all he had time to do before a short female stepped from the brush, and the girl from the fight earlier.

"Goten there you are..." Chi-chi cut herself off when she saw the large Namekian standing several yards away from her son and Videl sucked in a frighten breath. Anger rose in Chi-chi, along with her ki and she yelled, "You!! You're the one who hurt my baby boy!!! What the Hell did you do to him!!! Are you after my other son as well!!! Goten get over here!!! Stay away from him!!!!" She didn't notice the tremble in the Namekian at her words. She only noted the fact that Goten quickly phased over to stand next to her.

"No, Matron, I had no intent to..." Sundar started to answer, his voice soft and his eyes averted, but Chi-chi interrupted him yelling furiously, "Why won't Gohan wake up!!!" She marched toward him with each angry word, and Videl stood shocked by her actions. Chi-chi's ki was whirling around her in purplish-red hues with her anger. She didn't care that he was stronger. She didn't care that he could kill her. She was just furious at what had happen to Gohan, she had lost Goku to death, and now it looked like she would lose Gohan to a coma, all because these Namekians had to come to Earth making trouble. "What did you do!!! What did you do!!! What did you do to my baby!!!!" Sundar backed himself into a bolder trying to explain, but Chi-chi never let him get a word in.

Goten noticing the Namekian steadily raising ki and frighten state said, "Mom, you're scaring him. He said what happen to Gohan was a misunderstanding."

"Mrs. Son this guy is very strong we should get out of here." Videl cautioned regaining her wit.

"I don't care!" Chi-chi yelled angrily as she paused in her tirade an arms length away from the Namekian to take in his appearance, indeed, he did look upset, and there was a fine trimmer to his body. _This Namekian is afraid of me_, Chi-chi steamed with outrage. She had seen what they had did to Videl, and Gohan, did they only fight children. Her ki whirled with outrage, and she lifted her hand to slap him, swinging it at full force toward his face. Sundar cringed preparing for the blow, as Chi-chi yelled, "Cowar..." The next thing Chi-chi knew a fist viciously connected with her jaw, shattering it instantly, and sending her body, slamming through a tree. She landed on the ground with a hard thud, her back broken, and one of her ribs puncturing her lung. She was hanging on to life by a thread and a large gash on her head was bleeding profusely.

"Mom!!" Goten screamed in horror as he went SSJ, Videl screaming out, "Mrs. Son!!," at the same time. Quickly, Goten phased over to his Mother's side. She was unconscious, and he could hear the sound of her choking on her own blood. Tears sprang to his eyes, "Mom." It all happened so fast, that other Namekian came out of nowhere, and just slammed her across the clearing. Videl found herself pinned to the spot by enrage filled glare from the female Namek, but was quickly ignored, when the female turned the male, and began speaking to him in soothing tones, stilling his trembles. It was a language she'd never heard before however the calmed didn't last.

"You hurt my MOTHER!!!" Goten screamed in rage his ki roaring with power and charged, but a voice called after him as a form landed next to Chi-chi, "Goten stop!!! Your not strong enough to fight them!! I'll help your Mother!!!" Goten whirled to see that it was Dende. Videl did as well, but not knowing who Dende was prepared herself for more trouble. Dende quickly put his hands on Chi-Chi's chest and let his healing energy flow. He had been watching the newcomers from the Look Out and after what happen with Bulma knew there was going to be trouble. When he saw them enter the mountain area that the Sons lived on, he left immediately to warn them. It was only luck that he'd gotten there on time, a few more moments, and Chi-chi would have died. The golden glow of his healing energy died out, Goten was by his side now, and when he looked up, he found himself being stared at in utter amazement by the two Namekians still standing by the bolder as well as Videl.

"You...are a healer???" Hita asked in complete astonishment.

Dende hesitatingly answered, "Yes."

"But your male, how is that possible??" Hita replied blinking at him blankly.

"I don't know I just am. I'm Dende, the Guardian of the Earth. Why are you making trouble on my planet?" Dende asked standing, Chi-chi stood as well, and for once knew when to keep her mouth shut. She had almost died in front of her son, and it wasn't something she wished to repeat.

Hita gave Dende the proper respect do a guardian, "We didn't come here to make trouble, trouble found us."

"Yeah, right, then what do you call what you did to my boy and me just now?" Chi-chi snapped her anger returning and her vow of silence forgotten.

"Your boy wouldn't have gotten into any trouble if you had taught him, to let a lady finish her own fight." Hita said matter of factly, then her eyes narrow taking on a darker note, "And as for you, never raise your hand to what is under my protection. That little punch was a warning blow the next time I will kill you."

Chi-chi looked indignant, "As if any slap I could deal would hurt him!"

"He's a male that should be enough for you to keep your hands to yourself." Hita said coldly.

Now it was Dende's turned to frown, "Like your friend did Piccolo and you did Vegeta."

"You mean the Fool, I admit I am fully deserving of a beating from his mate, however, if his mate would have taught him to behave properly, it never would have happen, I usually have more control, but he angered me that I know is no excuse, but it is truth. In Piccolo's case, it's perfectly permissible to test his combat skills keeping in mind what Amita wants with him, which is between her and him alone. We will not allow any interference with our business here." Hita answered calmly then turned her gaze to Chi-chi, "Keep that in mind Matron, and make sure when your son wakes he stays out of our affairs. Unless you wish to challenge me for our earlier offence, we are finish here. Is this matter rested between you and I?"

Chi-chi scowled and put her hands on her hips as she thought, _what is this alien thinking??_

"You and I both know I'm not strong enough to challenge you. Is this matter rested? Hell no, I wish my Goku was alive, he'd put you dirty aliens in your place..." Chi-chi ranted with an attitude, but was cut off when Hita held up a hand.

"Hold on, are you saying you would send a male to battle with 'me'." Hita asked incredulously.

"Of course my husband, Goku, was the strongest warrior on Earth." Chi-chi replied with pride in her voice.

Hita's brow creased in thought then asked, "This is a Trudge planet." Chi-chi looked confuse at the question, and looked to Dende who was equally confuse.

"A what planet?" Dende asked in bewilderment.

"Is this a Trudge planet, males are dominant over females?" Hita asked again.

"Umm, yes and no it just depends on the part of the world your in, weather they are dominant or equals." Dende answered calmly a donning light of understanding of there actions coming to mind.

"I see, Sundar." Hita called then in a flash, they were gone.

* * *

Vegeta woke with a start; shooting straight up, as he looked around disoriented, and then realized he was at home, in his room, in his own bed. He reached out with his senses, and found the Namek, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien along with his little clown friend Chiaotzu. He didn't feel sore at all, as he got up, but refused to believe that the encounter with the Namekians was just a bad dream, even if he wanted it to be. He sneered at the memory and got up to go see the others. When he walked into the Sitting Room, he found himself being rushed by an ecstatic Bulma.

"Vegeta, I'm so glad you're awake, after Dende healed your wounds and you still didn't wake, I was more worried than ever." She exclaimed as she crushed him in a bear hug.

"Get off me, woman! I'm fine!" Vegeta snapped not liking the attention he was getting from the others in the room.

Bulma hugged him tighter and whispered in his ear, "I was so scared with out you. One of those females came here, picked me up, and threatened to kill me if you meddled in her affairs again."

"What?" Vegeta exclaimed pulling her back from him to look her in the face.

Bulma let a little of her true fear show in her eyes as she locked gazes with her husband, "She came here, trapped Trunks in some kind of bubble, and lifted me off the ground by my lab coat, and said, she despise women like me, that she had half the mind to kill me right then. She said I obviously knew she was superior, so I'd better listen and keep my men out of her affairs, or else she would come to see me, and only one of us would leave." She wanted to hug Vegeta again then, a haunted look entering her eyes. She just couldn't get those ebony orbs of burning rage to leave her mind. Every time she thought about it, she just wanted to run to her husband, knowing he would protect her.

Vegeta's jaw clinched barely controlling his rage, and he let go of Bulma's arms, fearing his tightening grip would snap them in two.

His gaze shot over two the Z-gang and he snarled, "Where the Hell were you when this was happening?"

"We all came as fast as we could Vegeta, but it was already over when we got here." Piccolo replied calmly in his gruff tone from the corner of the room.

Vegeta's gaze snapped to him, and replied his anger becoming more apparent, "So what the Hell is this about Namek? There here for you, what do they want?"

"The leader wants to fight me for some reason. I don't know why, and she didn't say. Up until today, I didn't even know there were females in my species, and no one can get in contact with New Namek to ask on that end. I've got five days until we're scheduled for a rematch." Piccolo explained, he pause for a moment to collect his thoughts and Vegeta let out a low growl of anger then said, "I'm going to kill the bitch. No one messes with my family, with my mate, and lives." He turned and shot out the door. Piccolo snarled in frustration then started after him as he yelled, "Vegeta, dam it, you just healed from your first battle. We need a plan before you go charging head long into your second." Krillin and Tien followed Piccolo while Yamcha stayed behind with Bulma. Tien told Chiaotzu to stay as well, so he did.

Piccolo and the others caught up with Vegeta half way across the city.

"Vegeta, this is stupid. Do you really think if you caught up with them right now, you could take them? There's three of them even if you could take one on, you won't stand a chance against all three." Piccolo reasoned curtly as he flew up to Vegeta's side.

Vegeta turned his head slowly to look at Piccolo, his eyes burning with rage as he growled, "No one messes with my mate Namek, and lives, no one."

"And if you fail, how long do you think, me, Krillin, and Tien can hold them off when she comes to make good on her promise to kill Bulma if you meddled in her affairs again." Piccolo asked bluntly, he hated to admit his own weakness, but he had to be real about the situation. They needed more information, before they could make a good plan of action and Vegeta running off half-cocked was simply going to get them killed.

Vegeta stopped in mid flight at that, a snarl passing his lips, his fists clinched so tightly that his knuckles turned white as his whole frame quivered with rage. He knew the Namek was right. He hated it, but he knew it was the truth. His fists clinched even tighter, and he didn't look at Piccolo. He was just so angry. It had been a very, very long time, since he felt such anger, such uselessness, never since Frieza had he ever been forced to swallow his pride the way he was now. Not with the androids, not with Cell, they were all stronger than him at some point, had all beaten him, but at least they respected his power enough to kill him to keep him out of the way; however, not these Nameks. He could just see them giving him there equivalent to a pat on the head, sending him on his way while they went to kill his wife. He would not let that happen as long as he lived and breathed, not ever. He just kept seeing the look in Bulma's eyes, how frighten she was. He wanted to kill them, wanted to rip them apart piece by piece relishing in there screams, for every ounce of fear they caused her, for ever disrespecting him. He was very fond of his wife, and rest assured he was going to make that Namek bitch pay for what she'd done, but not now, he'd have to wait, he could do that.

"What's your plan Namek, and make it good?" Vegeta finally gritted out after a few moments of hovering in silent fury surrounded by the night sky.

"We need information, Vegeta, and the only place I know where to get it is New Namek. Bulma's already prepared a ship. We could be there and back before my five days are up. We need to know what we're up against here. Once we know what we're fighting, we can make a real plan, and if worse comes to worse, let me handle it. There here for me after all, there's no need for any of you," Piccolo looked behind him at Krillin and Tien then emphasized the 'any of you' as he said it again, "to get involved any further. This is my fight...."

Vegeta's burning gaze snapped to the Namekian at that and he got in Piccolo's face, "Oh no, Namek, make no mistake about it. I'm involved. No one does to me what they did and lives. No one comes to my house and threatens my mate. I'm involved Namek, so don't you tell me this is your fight. This is my fight as well, and I will see those Namek bitches screaming on there way to Hell before this is over." Piccolo nodded his understanding and they all flew back to Capsule Corp.

Far enough not to be seen, a certain Namekian female watched, growling low in her throat, clinching her fists in anger, her eyes narrowing as she thought, _Bulma, is sending him to New Namek, how dare she get involved in what is my concern only. You've just sign your death warrant Bulma Briefs._ She had come to watch over Piccolo, after she left Hita a note at the ship, telling her to deal with the third Matron. To her revulsion, she found him at the Briefs estate. She was bubbling with rage that he sought refuge from that the blue hair bitch, and she wondered what his connection to her was. _I didn't catch a scent of a female on him earlier today, but if I so much as see a blue hair on his cape, she'll wish she were never born. _She had thought in a fury, but now, now, the bitch was trying to send him away, to New Namek no less. She snarled a little louder, and Piccolo paused in a flight back to Capsule Corp.

"What is it Piccolo?" Krillin asked as Piccolo stopped hard in front of him.

"Sh," Piccolo snarled in returned listening intently, after a moment he shook his head, "It's nothing. I thought I heard something, come on, we're wasting time." Then the group shot off again. Tanvi followed at a slow pace behind them, braiding herself for almost getting caught.

By the time they reached Capsule Corp, Bulma had already decapsulized there ship on the lawn. The gang landed, and Bulma smiled.

"I thought you guys would want to get out of here soon. Every thing is in order and the ship is fully stocked. Chi-chi called and Gohan's on his way over here. He'll probably be here in fifteen minutes." Bulma exclaimed, as they all looked at the ship. Piccolo mentally sighed as much as he wanted to take Gohan with him. It didn't look like Vegeta was going to wait.

"No, we're going now. Tell Gohan to look out for the planet for me." Piccolo said as Vegeta started marching toward the ship. He along with Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin also started for the ship. Then in a sudden flash of purple and white, Piccolo found himself on the end of a very heated gaze. She said nothing to him, just stared at him, onyx-burning onyx. The look made Piccolo's blood freeze in his veins as he heard the other's startled gasps, and the grinding of Vegeta's teeth as he went SSJ. Before anyone could say a word, she lifted in arm in a blurring motion palm spread as it flashed with ki. A yellow ball of light burst from her palm and into the ship, exploding it into nothing more than space dust. Smoke filled the air and everyone shielded there eyes, coughing from the dirt flung up in the blast.

As Bulma guarded her eyes, trying her best the see through the dust, and hoped the others where okay. She started to ask Yamcha if he could still sense the others, when she heard it. It all happen so fast first it was Yamcha's soft grunt of pain then Trunks and before there bodies had a chance to hit the ground or she could even realize what was happening, she felt a strong grip jerk her into the air. Her feet dangled uselessly, as she heard a low menacing growl sound only inches from her face, the heat of the Namekian's breath ghosting across her skin, onyx eyes alight with fury burning into sapphire.

"Who is he to you?" Tanvi growled, her teeth bared in a sneer, showing off her fangs. Bulma was so frighten she couldn't speak only a gasp of fright escaped her lips. The dust was clearing quickly and hearing the sound behind them, the others turned. They were greeted with the image of Bulma dangling from the Namekian's grasp. Yamcha and Trunks were on either side of them, both unconscious, but alive.

Vegeta roared in outrage and they all charged the Namekian female. She didn't move, she didn't flinch, she simply bore her eyes into Bulma, and said, "Answer."

Bulma's eyes widen from the intense stare, and stuttered, "Frie...frie...friend." Then the Namek dropped her powering-up as she zipped up into the air, Vegeta and the others barely avoiding slamming into the fallen Bulma.

Vegeta hurled energy blasts at her joined by the others. They all hit her dead on, and the smoke cloud that surrounded her stopped about three hundred feet above the main Capsule Corp building. Over and over they all blasted her, each blasting as powerful as they dared make it then stopped panting for breath. Vegeta added one more blast for good measure and stiffened as the breeze blew away the smoke, they all did, Krillin even gaping in open mouth disbelief. _Man, it's just like when we first fought against the Saiyans, it's just so unreal, _ Tien thought as they all looked a the Namekian, her arms folded comfortably under her breasts unharmed. When the smoke revealed her face, they were all taken back. She was looking a Vegeta with a soft expression that unnerved them all. It was such a stark contrast to the relentless rage she was displaying only seconds before. Her aura was still blazing a round her with purple fire, but her eyes were...compassionate.

Vegeta growled, and floated back slightly, "What the fuck are you looking at?"

"When you wake up, this will be all over." Tanvi exclaimed almost kindly. Then in a flash of speed she was gone from there sight. They all whirled looking for the female but she was nowhere to be seen. Then suddenly she was back in the place she started and she fired a small blast into Piccolo's chest. He flew back from the blow, but was other wise unharmed then he heard her yell, "Stilling Light!!!" There was a flash of bright light in his peripheral vision. He whirled to see Tanvi catching the now falling and unconscious Vegeta, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin. She had Vegeta and Tien thrown over each shoulder while Krillin was tucked under one arm as she caught Chiaotzu with the other. She just looked at him with a blank expression, but something inside him told him that he should be more afraid of her at this moment than he'd ever been.

She landed on the ground, her feet making a soft tap. She said nothing there was an eerie quiet about her. Softly, she laid Vegeta, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin on the ground. Then she turned deadly eyes to Bulma. Bulma started to back away in fright.

"You have meddled in my affairs for the last time." Tanvi announced, a deadly finality lacing her other wise calm voice. A chill race down both Piccolo and Bulma's spine, and Piccolo growled, dashing between them. Tanvi's right eye twitched with anger as she clinched her fist tightly, blank eyes looking past him at Bulma. Piccolo took a slow breath to calm himself, he was afraid. The fear bubbled and churned inside his stomach, threatening to make him vomit. He didn't know what she was going to do, he hoped Gohan would get here soon, but right now, he was the only thing standing in between Bulma and certain death. He may not like the human, but she was an ally, and her genius had help the group out of there share of trouble. It was the least he could do. A shiver raced through him, and he pushed it back growling. Her gaze shifted to him momentarily at the small trimmer that shook his form. He saw a small flash of anger there before, she looked back to Bulma

Her voice was unnaturally even as she spoke, "You're a poser, aren't you? Nice estate, strong males, at least for this planet, but you don't have a lick of your own strength to back it up, a weak scientist who likes warrior males, isn't that right? You have your males do all your dirty work." Her aura began to churn around her angrily, the purple fire whirling and jumping with her rage, "Shield Training on your son was enough to make me want to kill you. Shield Training on your mates was enough to make me want to lay you out and watch you screaming in agony, especially, after seeing the remnants of what was left of the Fool's fractured mind. Push him to hard and crack his psyche?" Her aura exploded with power and the ground crack underneath there feet as she growled, "Shield Training on 'this Namek'..." A slow sadistic smile came across her face that promised Bulma nothing, but pain, "you will wish for a simple death." Bulma shook her head back and forth no, to each accusation. Her eyes painfully wide with horror, she knew Piccolo couldn't save her. There was a flash, and Tanvi phased in behind Piccolo, slamming Bulma into the wall. She pulled back her open palm an angry orangish-red light, swirling in her palm, "I call this one the Screamer."

"Tanvi!!!!! STOP!!!! THIS IS A TRUDGE PLANET!!!!" Hita yelled from above the city. Tanvi stopped in mid swing only inches from Bulma's face. The poor blue haired lady had fainted, and was now lying limply against the wall. Tanvi's anger visibly lessened and she turned her head slowly to look up at Hita.

"Are you sure?" Came her even reply.

"I'm sure." Hita answered then added as she bowed apologetically, ("Sorry for not telling you sooner.") Tanvi let go of Bulma and the woman slid to the ground. She cursed fluently in several languages Piccolo had never heard as she looked down on Bulma's prone form.

_Hita, do you realize what a fool I have just made of myself, not to mention I could have kill this weak dreg. I thought she was a Macabre Whore, you know how much I hate them how cruel they can be, so you can imagine my outrage._ Tanvi exclaimed telepathically never looking up from Bulma's prone form, she allowed for a mental sigh, _He was trying to go to New Namek, Hita, on her ship, which I blew up of course._

_That didn't help your temperament any as well correct._ Hita replied then bowed deeply again from her spot in the air. Tanvi more felt the bow than saw, and Hita went on, _I'm terribly sorry, Tanvi, I should have come and informed you right away. I wasn't thinking, and it's my fault for not warning you._

Tanvi mentally shook off the apology, _What__ is done is done? It's over, forget it. Go back to the ship. I won't be back until my business with Piccolo has reached its conclusion._

Piccolo had whirled around when Tanvi disappeared from his sight, and watched her as she stood there staring a Bulma's unconscious body. As far as Piccolo could see she hadn't hurt Bulma, and he wasn't willing to break the silence. Then the female in the air flew away.

Tanvi turned to look at him, and spoke, her voice in a monotone, "I know I'm powerful, but I would have never pegged you as a runner."

"I wasn't running, simply gathering information." He snarled, hiding his fear behind his anger, but it was too late Tanvi had seen his earlier shiver. A soft sigh escaped her lips, and she got a curious expression in her eyes that Piccolo couldn't pin point.

"New Namek holds no answers for you, Piccolo. Depending on where you land far worse trouble than I would greet you." Her voice was somewhat gentle as she spoke then she took a step closer to him. He stepped back unconsciously and she sighed, "You fear me don't you?" Piccolo growled in response his body tensing. She smiled slightly, "I know you do, perhaps to much. Five days is too long to wait, forget it. I was willing to give you this time to prepare yourself for me, but it seems it is doing nothing but adding to your further anxiety. Tomorrow, you and I...your anxiety will end then. I was really hoping to get a good fight out of you, to see your true skill, but that seems highly unlikely now. Rest well, Piccolo, tomorrow will be the day that will change the rest of your life." She turned and shot into the sky leaving Piccolo with his thoughts.

Piccolo stood on the lawn in shock. _Tomorrow_, he didn't want to be afraid, but he was. He didn't know what to do next. He didn't even notice when Gohan landed on the ground next to him. He didn't felt the touch to his arm. He heard the question what happened, are you okay, he didn't answer, then someone was jerking him by his arms, and he snapped back, pulling away roughly, his eyes shooting to the one who had touched him with a sudden adrenalin burst. His eyes widen a little when they met concerned ebony, it was Gohan.

The questions came again sounding somewhat distanced as his student spoke, the child's voice was laced with a small fright, "Piccolo, what happened? Are you okay?" Piccolo watched blankly as Gohan searched him for any injuries with his eyes.

Dazedly, he answered, "She came and blew up the ship. I'm fine." Then he flew away leaving Gohan to see about the others. _Where do I go from here? What can I do? How can I fight someone so strong? Is tomorrow truly my death day?_ The questions whirled around Piccolo's head as he flew to his waterfall. He was numb. He refused to be blindly afraid, so he felt nothing, not the wind on his face or the crisp night air, nothing at all. When he reached his waterfall, he sat down lotus style, floating six feet above the ground. He closed his eyes and started to meditate. He needed to calm himself, to bring himself back to reality so he could think.

* * *

Her ki suppressed, so not to be sense, Tanvi floated in viewing distance of a certain male Namekian, watching him with interest. She followed the curves, and the planes of his face, the squareness of his shoulders, the broad span of his back, the fluttering of his cape in the slight breeze, and she thought, _He's chiseled like the great statues of old, a classic beauty that will never fade, a perfect beauty, as if his form was molded from a lust filled night of dreaming, his very being sculpture with clay, it singular purpose to delight and seduce the female eye.__ I hadn't expected to fine such a beauty. Although, I'd hoped to fine more substance, and strength, but his beauty will more than make up for it._ His scent came to her memory, and she barely suppressed a growl, _He smells good, damn good, and his blood, the sweetest I'd ever tasted. He'll bind to me well, easily to me. If the other females on New Namek only knew, he wouldn't stand a chance to keep himself chased. If Saguna had seen him, I know for a fact, he would be flat on his back so quickly, he wouldn't even have the time to scream. _

She growled low at the thought of what the others would do, if they found him. She was only glad that her side of the planet just so happen to be where the Elder Male lived and the Elder was the only one who knew the location of this planet. He was loathed to tell her, but she convinced him. She knew for a certainty, what any of Saguna's Traditionalist would do, The Imperial Army's special forces known as the Oojought, which literally translated to 'The Fist of Shyelle.' (Shyelle to them is the creator of all things) One of the reason she just couldn't shake the unspeakable fury she felt for the blue haired female. _That dreg had no idea how much danger she was putting him in by trying to send him to New Namek._ She thought furiously, if he had landed on the East side of the planet, the Oojought Forces side of the planet, let us say that it was a war between the Oojoughts and Tanvi's army, First Rights of the Natural Order, that almost destroyed all of Namekian kind. Tanvi would not have been please, and neither would he. Piccolo would have had a very, very, very, rude awakening to just what his knew roll in life would become.

Thinking of the incident with the blue hair dreg, Tanvi couldn't help, but to feel a slight heat rise to her cheeks with embarrassment. She could have clocked Hita in the head, for not telling her. She had made such a fool of herself. She closed her eyes and pushed back the faint purple tent rising to her cheeks. What was done was done. She opened her eyes to gaze back at him, it had been an hour, since he had started to meditate, and he seemed calmer now. Slowly, he opened his eyes, he looked as though he had come to some kind of decision, there was determination and acceptance in his eyes.

He took a deep breath, calm, relaxing, and said, "If I'm to die, tomorrow so be it, but I'll give her hell on the way down." Tanvi smirked, _Perhaps there is some substance with you after all, Piccolo._

* * *

Out in space far away from Earth, on a planet at war, that no one but the occupants cared or knew about the world stopped turning on its axis. In a distant galaxy, a sun freezes in the middle of going supernova, the flashes of the implosion bright, the sparks, and flying rock, stopping in its flight path. In the cold darkness of space, all is still, meteors freezing in there spots, asteroids stopped in there trajectories, not so much as a spec of space dust moved. All is still, all is quiet, and a tiny blue planet, third from the sun of its galaxy was no different. Earth, had ceased to turn, it's axis as still as stone. On the surface, its inhabitance had also stilled. There was no movement at all, not to breathe, not to blink, not even there hearts beat within there chests.

At a certain household, a woman stood at a stove to cook. In her hand she held a spoon lifted up to her lips filled with a steaming soup, the steaming curls of smoke frozen in place, an eager little boy by the name of Goten Son pulling at the hem of her skirt, frozen in the tug position, his mouth open wide to speak words that now had no sound. A cross the sea, on a small island known as Kame, the Old Turtle Hermit, known as Kame Roshi, found himself frozen in a rather awkward position. For it would seem that he had slipped on one of his magazines with a plate full of food and a glass full of pop. Food frozen in mid fall, the cup, and its contents frozen in a graceful ark, and the old hermit in mid air, his mouth opened in a surprise scream that was now soundless. In a city, in an industry known as Capsule Corp, a certain blue haired lady, lays at her husband's bedside, her face in a caress of her husband's muscular arm, and her hand frozen in a stroking motion of his spiky hair.

In another room, of the same building a beautiful blond with gorgeous blue eyes sat in a chair, next to her husband's bedside, a small child no older than three in her lap, the child's little mouth frozen in a yawn, one of her little hands rubbing at her eyes. The blond headed beauty's right hand frozen its position of holding her unconscious husband's hand. Just two rooms down the hall, Tien and Chiaotzu laid on there respective bed's with no one at there bedside, but the kiss of a calming night breeze that was no longer blowing, the window curtains frozen in the flutter. Through the hall, a lavender headed boy was frozen in mid run. His little feet barely touching the ground. A few paces way in the kitchen, Gohan sat his face concerned as though in thought, his mouth open as if he were speaking to the young and attractive Videl. Her mouth too was opened as if to give a heated response, but there was nothing but silence and stillness.

In the air above a forest, Tanvi's smooth face was frozen in a smirk as she looked down on her mission to this tiny blue planet, a certain 6 '9 Namekian, floating in the lotus position...

* * *

Piccolo stiffened as he was suddenly surrounded by a deafening silence. There was no sound what so ever, not the roaring of the waterfall, the chirping of the crickets, or the rustling of the breeze. He stood and looked around him. The waterfall had stilled as if it was nothing more than a glass statue. He took a step toward it then stopped when he noticed the trees. They had been swaying in the night breeze and they had stopped in mid sway. It was as if the world had frozen around him. Then he heard it, the sound like a thunderclap in the unnaturally quiet world, a soft giggling. It sounded like the gentle chiming of bells. It echoed all a round him then he could heard, footsteps, soft and fast, coming toward him, as the childish sound of joy sang. Piccolo stiffened trying his best to prepare himself for anything, _What__ now?_ He was uneasy, but stayed calm. _What worse can happen to me, when I'm most likely to die tomorrow?_ He thought wryly as he slipped into a fighting stance. This was very unnerving more so than Tanvi.

"Piccolo," A playful female voice called, it had come from in front of him, "Piccolo," the same voice called from behind him, he turned, but found nothing, "Piccolo," this time it came from the side followed by a giggle when he turned to find nothing, "Piccolo, Piccolo, Piccolo, Piccolo, Piccolo, Piccolo, Piccolo, Piccolo, Piccolo, Piccolo." Each time the playful voice called it came from a different direction, at first Piccolo turned to each sound unnerved to hear it so close to him. Finally, he stopped, and stood stiffly as he growled then he yelled, "All right who ever you are just come out, and do what you've come for!!!! I'm not in the mood for games!!!!"

"Aw, but games make life, so much more fun, especially when you've lived as long as I have." The voice pouted in a teasing tone, and a light purple-skinned female, hopped out of the trees. She was no taller than Chi-chi with electric blond hair, slanted elfin like ears, grayish blue eyes, and full maroon pink lips. Behind her swaying joyfully was a long forked tail shaped like an arrowhead. She looked as old as Krillin's wife maybe a bit younger, and very delicate in stature. She was smiling at him as if she was having the time of her life.

"What the Hell are you and what you want?" Piccolo barked angrily, he did not find this amusing at all.

"Come on, Picco, don't be so grumpy." She pouted again teasingly, her tail swaying behind her with her delight. She started to walk toward him, "Looks like you need a miracle, buddy, and guess what???" She stopped in a childish act of dramatization then throwing up her arms as she said, "I'm it Baby!!!!" She gave him a big smile showing off her white teeth.

"What? Who are you?" Piccolo said taken back a bit, when she spoke the last time, it was like a vail had been lifted from his senses, and he could feel her power. She was strong, far stronger than Tanvi and up until right now, Tanvi a long with her friends were the strongest power levels he'd ever felt, but this creature made them seem as nothing. Piccolo took a step back, feeling weak in the knees. It was almost to mush to take. "What are you?" He asked breathlessly.

"Oh, come on Picco, loosen up! If I'd come to kill you," Here she wink cutely at him, "you'd be dead with a capital D!" She giggled at his expression of wariness then said, "I hear you're having women trouble. I could help you." She smiled slyly at him at the last statement, and Piccolo didn't like the look in her eyes.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N-** The word Macabre as defined on wordsmyth.com means of, pertaining to, depicting, or evoking death or the horrors of death; gruesome; ghastly. Just so you know when Tanvi calls Bulma a "Macabre Whore!" It's a term of her people that basically means Bulma is a whore who likes to evoke death or the horrors of death, like torture, and most likely anything else horribly unpleasant on her males. I just wanted to clear that up, because when I had a friend read it, they thought Tanvi was calling Bulma some sort of alien. Thank you for your time. Review please.


End file.
